Konoha's Virus
by artistichowl
Summary: Konoha high is a boring old school. Thats until a virus breaks out causing people to turn into zombies. What will the gang do to stop it and survive at the same time. WARNING:Many character deaths. Rated M from Gore,Language,and possible future lemons.
1. Beginning of the Apocalypse

This is my first fic so please be nice. Sorry if you dont like it im a beginner and not used to writing a lot.

This is a SasuSaku/KibaIno/NaruHina/NejiTen/ShikaTem/KakaAnko

This story is rated M for gore,language,and future lemons

_**~!The Beginning!~ **_

School is boring as usual at Konoha high especially on Mondays. The boring teachers, no fights or arguments, just a regular school. Thats what Sakura hated most about this school. Her and her friends being seniors wanted fun this year but all they got is less fun and harder work.

Sakura swore today was going to be one of those same boring days,Thats were she was wrong.

Sakura sat in the only class she had fun in,English. It was only fun because the class was made of her big group of friends and was taught by Kakashi who was always late and didn't care what they did. Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata,Ino,Shikamaru,Choji,Kiba,Shino,Neji,Tenten,Lee,Gaara,Temari,Kankuro,Sai and a few other not so close friends were all in that class.

Most of her friends only dated each other like Neji and Tenten,Shikamaru and Temari,and Naruto and Hinata. Kiba and Ino have like each other practically since birth but neither of them wanted to ask the other one out afraid of rejection. Ino actually started going out with Sai which made Kiba jealous which he didnt show. Sasuke and Sakura were the same they both liked each other but didnt want to ask the other out,not because they afraid of rejection but they didnt want to ruin there friendship.

Kakashi was teaching something nobody in the class was listening to.

"Can I go to the bathroom"Sasuke asked without raising his hand.

"Sure, but next time raise your hand"Kakashi replied with what looked like a smile. You really couldn't tell under his mask.

"Hn"was the reply that came from Sasuke. Sasuke walked out of the room casually. Minutes passed and Sasuke still hadn't returned from the bathroom.

"_Whats taking him so long"_Sakura thought worriedly.

"Kakashi-sensei may I go to the bathroom" Sakura asked innocently not raising her hand either.

"Sure you can Sakura just raise your hand next time"Kakashi replied with a smile even though he was very annoyed.

Sakura nodded and walked out the door. She started roaming the halls slowly. Then she noticed something, the halls were way emptier then usual. Then she heard a womanly scream and a manly yell.

Sakura dashed down the hall, and turned a corner and then another. She heard the same yells as she was running down the hall. When she turned the last corner she came upon a gruesome sight.

There was a man eating a woman and a man. It was disgusting, something you would throw up to when you saw it. She cover her mouth to stop her from gasping aloud. She went back around the corner but watched with one eye.

This man or thing was eating a woman's intestines while the man lay not far away with his face literally ripped off and one of his legs missing. The walls were painted in blood, she could smell the iron smell in the air.

Then she heard gunshots somewhere in the school. "_What the hell is going on here"_Sakura thought taking her eyes off of the creature eating the people , looking down the hall the gunshots came from.

When she turned to face the creature and she saw it standing there looking at her. It started to walk toward her and Sakura walked backwards away from it, only to fall on her butt.

"GO AWAY"Sakura yelled as it continued to walk toward her. While it was walking toward her she noticed its appearance. Its face was torn apart and was missing skin. She could see its teeth even though its mouth was closed. She also took notice to his shirt. The Konoha high emblem was on the front with blood on it.

Sakura started pushing herself back with her feet as it got closer. It started to lean down to grab her feet and she kicked it in the face causing its neck to snap. It kept walking toward her as it readjusted its head back into place.

"GO AWAY"Sakura screamed closing her eyes tears forming. Then she heard the sound of a gunshot that sounded really close. She looked up to see the creature with a hole threw its head. It fell backwards landing with a thud.

Sakura turned to her savior only to see Sasuke still holding his gun in a shooting position. He held his hand out to Sakura and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing.

"Thank you,Thank you,Thank you,Thank you"Sakura repeated still holding on to his neck. She was really afraid that if she let go she would be eaten by that thing.

"Sakura its ok now"Sasuke said trying to calm her down. Sakura looked up at him with red puffy eyes and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Y-you didnt see w-what I saw Sasuke"Sakura struggled to say. Sasuke gave her a confused look and she led him around the corner. Sasukes eyes opened wide and then he looked at Sakura with sad eyes. He knew it must have been horrible for her to watch.

"Lets go Sakura"Sasuke said in a soft comforting tone. Sakura released his neck and grabbed his hand. Sasuke walked as fast as he could back to class without rushing Sakura, rushing her would make her panic even more.

"Sasuke w-where did you get a g-gun"Sakura choked out. Sasuke slowed down a little to explain to her.

"The school security guard, he was attacked by that thing to, so I took his gun and killed it, then I heard you scream and rushed over here"Sasuke answered not looking at her. What he saw was almost the exact same as what Sakura saw.

When they reached the class Sasuke threw the door open. The class was bewildered and got the wrong idea when the saw that picture. Sasuke holding Sakura close to him while he had a gun in his hand and she was crying.

"Sasuke what are you doing let Sakura go"Ino screamed standing up with Naruto and Kiba. Hinata put a hand on Inos shoulder and she winced and moved still looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at Sakura and back at them until he understood what they where saying.

"Its not like that, we got attacked by some man-eating person and I got the gun from the security guard and killed it"Sasuke said in his defense.

"Yeah right Sasuke im not that stupid"Naruto yelled as he walked up to Sasuke and Sakura. He grabbed Sakura and she slapped him in the face.

"Don't touch me"She said venomously. Naruto looked at her in shock as did everyone else in the class did. Ino walked up to her carefully.

"Sakura its us Naruto and Ino your friends"Ino stated. Sakura looked at Ino and then she got closer to Sasuke.

"Sakura did Sasuke hurt you"Ino asked giving Sasuke a dirty looked while saying it. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura shook her head no and pointed out into the hallway.

"The thing o-out there"Sakura choked out and fainted.

"S-sakura"Sasuke stuttered catching her as she fell. The class pushed the desks to the back walls of the class and Sasuke set her on the teachers desk.

"So explain to us what happened Sasuke"Kakashi ordered. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and then looked at the class and started to explain. "Well I was coming out of the bathroom when I heard some groaning noises, so I followed the sound and I saw somebody eating the school security guard"Sasuke breathed and then continued. "So I kicked that thing and took the security guards gun and shot it, that's when I heard Sakura scream"

"Told you I heard somebody scream Sensei"Naruto said to Kakashi smugly.

"Shut up and let Sasuke finish"Kakashi said calmly keeping his attention on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around at everyone who where shaking there heads for him to continue. "So I ran to Sakura and one of those things was trying to get her, so I shot it in the head, and she ran up and hugged me while she was crying, then she showed me what she saw"Everyone in the class leaned in to hear what he was gonna say.

"It was the science teacher dead and some other man dead next to her"Sasuke manage to say. The class gasped as they heard that a science teacher had died.

"Her husband came to visit her at work today"Kakashi informed the class. The class looked down in sorrow.

"Don t tell me your actually buying this bullshit"Sai said with an annoyed tone.

"Shh be quiet Sai"Ino whispered in his ear.

"Shut up Sai Sasuke has no reason to lie and look at Sakura"Kiba yelled at Sai causing Sai to get angry.

Sai pushed Ino into another desk and stood."Sasuke would lie because hes an arrogant self-absorbed asshole who only cares about himself,this is probably just a big joke"Sai stated anger obvious in his voice. Sasuke was about to punch Sai but somebody beat him to it. Sai was on the ground was a busted lip and looked up to the person who punched him. All he saw was Sakura standing above him.

"Dont talk that way about Sasuke"Sakura yelled. Sakura was about to jump on him when Sasuke grabbed her.

"Stop Sakura"Sasuke said sternly. Sakura nodded her head and watched as Ino helped Sai up.

"Crazy bitch if your story is true then that thing should have ate your guts"Sai spat rudely. Sakura started to cry again earning Sai a punch in the nose from Sasuke.

"Aargg damn it all you broke my nose you asshole"Sai yelled holding his broken nose. Ino smacked his hands away as she used her thumbs to push his nose back into place. Sai cursed again and sat on a desk in a corner with Ino.

"You deserved it"Sasuke said bluntly.

The school bell rang and the kids outside of there group left. Then they heard screams and everyone looked out the window to see people running around. They were on the second floor so they could see everything. Then everyone saw somebody get tackled and got his throat ripped out. There were about six of them out there chasing people. Everyone looked at the rest of the city and saw smoke and saw a car crash across the street. One of the creatures was eating somebody's brains using there skull as a bowl.

"T-those things"Sakura pointed outside at the things that were eating people as she started to panic. Sasuke turned her around so that she was crying against his chest and couldn't see out the window.

After ten minutes of watching,the school doors locked up by itself.

"They're zombies"Naruto said amazement in his voice.

"I guess were locked in here till morning I really wanted to go home"Kakashi sighed. Everybody stared at him in disbelief, he just watched his students get eaten and hes worrying about going home.

"We need protection from those things"Shino stated. Everyone nodded and grabbed thing like sharp pencils,staplers,and rulers.

"You wont do damage with those, we need guns or knifes"Sasuke informed them still holding onto Sakura.

"Lets get knifes from the cafeteria"Gaara suggested. Everyone nodded in approval.

"Me,Sasuke,Gaara,Kiba,Shikamaru and Sensei will go to the security guards room and get guns and stuff"Naruto told everyone. "And Sai,Shino,Choji,Lee,Neji,and Kankuro will go to the cafeteria and get knifes".

All the guys leave to go get what they are supposed to and Sakura fell asleep on the teachers desk again.

"So whats going on with you and Sai or Kiba"Tenten asked to fill the silence.

"What do you mean or Kiba,im going out with Sai"Ino asked right back.

"But I know you like Kiba, I see the way you look at each other"Tenten informed her causing her to blush madly.

"Will you girls be quiet, this is not the time to talk about boys"Temari spoke still looking out the window watching the carnage.

"Temaris right you guys this isn't the time"Hinata said as she backed up Temari.

The guys came back at the same time but with more people and supplies. The people that came back were Asuma,Kurenai,Tsunade,Jiriaya,Gai,Shizune,Iruka and Anko. The guys handed out weapons. The girls got knifes except Temari who demanded a gun. The other people who had guns were Sasuke,Temari,Kakashi,Neji,and Jiriaya.

The 25 people got into groups of five. The first group was Sasuke,Sakura,Kiba,Ino,and Sai. The second group was Temari,Shikamaru,Hinata,Naruto,and Gaara. The third group was Kakashi,Anko,Asuma,Kurenai,and Iruka. The fourth group was Jiriaya,Tsunade,Shizune,Gai,and Lee. The last group was Neji,Tenten,Choji,Shino,and Kankuro.

The groups spread out into individual rooms. There where five rooms in that hallway two on one side three on the other. Sakuras group stayed in Kakashis room while everyone else found another room.

Sakura woke half an hour later and tried to avoid the window. Sasuke saw this and closed the blinds making the room dark. Sakura looked at him with a smile. Ino sat on a desk next to Sai and just sat there. No romantic hugging or being close to each other or snuggling together. He didnt even try to comfort her like Sasuke did to Sakura.

Ino really was jealous of Sakura because Sasuke treated her so well and they weren't even going out. Sai also hit Ino when he was drunk or got angry at her. Ino touched one of the bruises on her shoulder and winced at the pain.

"Are you ok Ino"Kiba asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Kiba"Ino smiled. Kiba looked at her again before laying down on the sheets they got from the janitors closet. She saw Sasuke and Sakura lay down too. She grabbed Sai and pulled him outside to the bathroom.

"What is it Ino"Sai asked.

"Why dont you act like a good boyfriend should"Ino yelled in a whisper.

"What do you mean"Sai said acting stupid.

"You never sit close to me and you never hug or kiss me like Sasuke does to Sakura"Ino tried not to cry.

"So this is about Sasuke and Sakura, are you jealous"Sai said in a mocking sort of way.

"NO its about me and you and how you treat me"Ino yelled in whispered tone again. She really wanted to cry now.

"I treat you like a princess dont I"Sai said acting innocent.

"No Sai you treat me like a ragdoll that you dont care about"Ino said with a tear rolling down her face.

Sai just walked out of the bathroom and went in the room.

"Wheres Ino"Kiba asked rudely sitting up.

"In the bathroom"Sai said with no emotion. Inside Sai was angry at Ino because she makes things difficult for him. All he wanted from her was sex then he would leave her, but she wouldn't give it to him. Now all she was was a waste of his time.

"You left her alone you idiot one of those thing could be in there"Kiba yelled running to the bathroom. When Kiba entered the bathroom he was happy to see her alive but she as crying.

"Ino"Kiba said making her jump.

"Oh hi Kiba"Ino whispered and looked at the ground.

"Whats wrong"Kiba asked and sat next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she winced and pulled away from him.

"Nothing lets go back to the room"Ino said and pulled Kiba by the hand.

Ino and Kiba walked in the room to see Sasuke and Sakura on the sheets sleeping close to each other. Sasuke had his arm around her waist while Sakuras head was against his chest. It was something Ino wanted with Sai.

Kiba laid down next to the couple and Ino laid next to him with Sai on her other side. They all were pretty spaced out enough for Kiba to wildly spread out in his sleep. Ino was looking at Sai and he was staring back at her. Then she mouthed the words _"please"_ knowing he would know what she was saying. He just turned his back on her invitation.

Since Sai said no to her offer she was left cold without a blanket. She turned to face a sleeping Kiba and scooted close to him till she was touching him just the slightest bit. He smelt good, it was a smell that made her get closer to him.

"What are you doing Ino"Kiba asked making Ino jump and make a "eeep" noise.

"N-nothing Kiba im just cold"Ino said as she shivered.

"Sais right over there you know"Kiba informed her.

"I-I know but I didnt want to wake him"Ino lied threw her teeth.

"So you decide to wake me up instead"Kiba asked looking at her funny.

Ino blushed every shade of red."W-well I-I uhhhhhh-"Ino was interrupted by Kiba.

"Its ok Ino"Kiba said and wrapped his arm around Inos waist. She blushed harder and moved closer to him getting comfortable. She felt his hard chest behind her and could here his breathing and feel his breath on her neck. She felt comfortable and safe with Kiba. Kiba was always nice unlike Sai and was willing to cuddle with her when she was cold. Kiba just seemed so perfect. Ino started questioning her relationship with Sai.

Ino moved up a little a placed her lips against Kibas. Kiba kissed back much to Inos surprise. It wasn't a short awkward kiss it was a long passionate one. Kiba felt wrong because she was technically still dating Sai but she didnt care. Ino parted their lips and moved back to her original position and leaned her head against Kibas neck. Ino fell asleep realizing Sai was her poison and Kiba was the antidote.

_**~!End Chapter!~**_

Thats the first chapter peoples.

Flames are welcome but not too mean.

Sorry not a lot of NaruHina or any other pairing

Also sorry about the lack of talking from half the people in the story.


	2. To The Mall

Second chapter is UP!

Hope you like it so far.

WARNING:Character deathS!!!!!!!!!!!!

I should be uploading every week I dont have exact day yet but I will.

The groups are:

Group 1:Sasuke,Sakura,Kiba,Ino,and Sai

Group 2:Kakashi,Asuma,Anko,Kurenai,Iruka

Group 3:Naruto,Hinata,Temari,Shikamaru,Gaara

Group 4:Jiriaya,Tsunade,Lee,Gai,Shizune

Group 5:Neji,Tenten,Choji,Shino,Kankuro

TRUST ME IT WILL HELP

_**~!ChApTeR tWo~!**_

Sakura woke up early in the morning before the school unlocked itself. She couldnt go anywhere because Sasukes arm was wrapped around her waist. She tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp without waking him up.

She slowly lifted his arm and moved his arm back down the way it was. Sakura stood and looked around the room and what she saw surprised her. She saw Ino and Kiba together and Sai on the far end of the sheet. Kiba had his arm around her waist and her head was under Kibas chin and there bodies were facing each other.

She stepped over Sasuke and walked over to Ino. She tapped her shoulder and she wouldn't wake up. Sakura pushed her finger pushed her finger down on her shoulder, which caused Inos eyes to shoot open. Kiba was a heavy sleeper so he didnt know what was going on.

"What are you doing Sakura"Ino whispered. Sakura sat down next to her Indian style.

"What are you doing Ino"Sakura questioned right back with a smirk on her lips. Ino gave her a confused look and Sakura pointed to Kiba. Ino made an "O" with her mouth and then pouted.

"I was cold last night and Sai was asleep so I asked Kiba and he said ok"Ino said quickly in her defense. Sakura gave her a look that said "liar". Ino frowned . "Im serious Sakura"

"Uh-huh, you guys look really comfortable"Sakura said with another smirk. Ino looked at Sakura and asked "Why did you wake me up".

"Well I didnt want Sai to see you, he would throw a bitch fit"Sakura smiled. Ino laughed an tried to wiggle away from Kiba. Sakura lifted his arm while Ino rolled toward Sakura. Sakura put his arm down just like she did Sasukes.

"So what now"Ino asked. Sakura shrugged and walked carefully to open the door. She opened it slowly and her and Ino poked there heads out. The hallway was empty and they walked across the hall to Hinatas room and opened the door.

Hinata and Naruto were playing uno and Temari and Shikamaru were playing go fish. Gaara sat in the corner reading a book and eating a cookie. "HI people"Ino said with a smile. Everybody jumped except Gaara who just looked at them.

"Finally somebody woke up, does Kakashi-sensei have a TV in his room"Shikamaru asked. Ino shrugged and Sakura shook her head yes.

"Why"Sakura asked with her eyebrow arched. Shikamaru sighed.

"So we can watch the news, and Asuma-sensei doesn't have a working one"Shikamaru said pointing at the broken TV in the top corner of the room. He started to walk to walk toward the door.

"The guys are still asleep"Sakura said blocking the door. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is more important than there sleep Sakura"Naruto said trying to more her.

"Easy for you to say your already awake"Ino mumbled moving out of the way. Sakura gave up and moved let Shikamaru open the door to her room. Everybody picked a spot in the room and sat down with there boy/girlfriend or by themselves. The boys woke up confused about what was going on until Sakura explained it to them.

Ino didnt sit with Sai or Kiba she just sat closer to Sasuke and Sakura. Shikamaru turned the TV on and everybody watched.

"There seems to be an outbreak of a virus causing people to transform into the living dead"The reported said,making people in the room gasp. "Please stay indoors we will be repeating this broadcast hourly"

Then something came on TV about a "specialist" who was giving tips about the zombies. "If you get bitten you WILL turn into one of them, The easiest way to kill them is to decapitate them or shot or stab them in the head" Everybody nodded. "If you are in a group check everyone there it takes an hour to completely change" Everyone looked around the room. "Watch out for infected birds or dogs they will kill you" Kiba gasped worried about Akamaru. "If you follow these instructions and stay in a group you have a high chance to live,Thank you"

Shikamaru turned the TV off and sat on the teachers desk. Sasuke stood and looked out the blinds and he saw that the zombies had multiplied, there were atleast thirty of them. The school doors unlocked with a loud click and the zombies walked toward them.

"The school unlocked and the zombies are walking toward the doors"Sasuke said panic in his voice. Sakura and Ino hugged each other and cried.

"Naruto,Kiba, and Gaara go wake the others up" Shikamaru ordered. Then they heard the sound of breaking glass downstairs. "Fast"Shikamaru yelled.

Everyone was in the room within the next minute. They heard moaning and groaning in the distance.

"The groups will go to there houses and get whatever you need whether its clothes or something important to you,then meet up at Konoha mall if possible,and dont die"Shikamaru said running into the hallway. He saw the zombies walking up the stairs. They saw him and started walking faster.

Everyone came out of the room and ran the other direction. Kankuro took Nejis gun and started shooting while every one except him and Neji ran down the hall. "C'mon Kankuro lets go and give me my gun" Neji said as he snatched the gun away from Kankuro. They ran and Kankuro slipped and fell,hitting his head knocking him out.

"C'mon Neji"He heard Tenten yell from around the corner. "Yeah hurry up Kankuro"He also heard Temari yell. Neji grabbed Kankuros hand and started to drag him away from the zombies. Kankuro woke up when the zombies grabbed his ankle and one bite down into his thigh. Kankuro cried in pain and Neji released his hand before they got him too.

Neji ran down the hall and down the stairs to find the group. "Wheres Kankuro"Temari asked Neji. Neji looked down and shook his head. Temari grabbed Neji by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Wheres Kankuro damn it"Temari yelled tears forming. Everybody looked up to see the zombies coming down the stairs. Temari turned and left with her group,tears still in her eyes. Tenten went over to Neji and pulled him with her group which was now missing a member. Sakuras team was last to leave,with Kiba in front,then her and Sasuke,then Sai and Ino. Kiba was leading them to his house with Sasuke occasionally killing a zombie or ten.

When they reached Kibas house Akamaru ran to Kiba. Kiba grabbed some things from his room and they left. Akamaru was a HUGE dog. So Kiba got on his back and Kibas feet were still atleast 2 feet away from the ground.

Next they went to Inos house and she got her favorite blanket that she had since birth and a few other things. Inos blanket was big enough for two people so she had to wrap it around herself twice.

After Inos house they went to Sakuras house. Her house was completely destroyed and she saw her dad dead.

"Daddy!!"Sakura screamed as she ran and knelled next to her father. Ino walked around and found Sakuras mother dead on the couch. Ino gasped and called Sasuke and Kiba over. They covered her in a blanket from the room. Sakura grabbed a gun from her fathers closet.

"Its personal now"Sakura said with anger in her voice but the tears kept flowing. She got her backpack and put the gun,a picture of her family,and a few other things in it. They were gonna go to Sais house but he said no.

So they headed toward Sasukes house. It was getting cold and dark clouds were coming towards the city. Inos feet started to hurt so she ran up to Kiba.

"Can I get on"Ino asked as she petted Akamaru.

"If you share your blanket with me"Kiba said with a smile. She agreed and got on Akamaru with the help of Kiba and wrapped the blanket around both of them. Ino wrapped her arms around Kiba to keep her balance and put her head against his back and fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

Sai couldnt exactly say he was jealous, he just didnt like Kiba. To him Kiba was trying to steal what belonged to him and he would make him pay.

When they reached the Uchiha compound they all stopped dead in there tracks. Everyone in his family was dead. He walked around and saw his aunts and uncles and cousins all dead. He found his parents in the living room of his house,dead. Sasuke started to cry which made Sakura hug him. He reached down and took off his mothers necklace and took both his parents wedding rings.

"So,your robbing your dead parents, what a shame Sasuke,are you happy they're dead"Sai said mocking Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and punched Sai right in the stomach and then kneed him in the face. This time Sasuke didnt hit him in the nose he hit him in the eye. So now Sai was sporting a wonderful busted lip,a very crooked nose,and a attractive black eye.(A/N Sarcasm :])

Sasuke was about to do more and then Sakura hugged him and told him to stop. He calmed down and told them to wait there. He came back with a large briefcase and a big book that said 'Akatsuki Data Files' on the front in big bold letters. He put them in a backpack and grabbed two guns,and few more things. They left after being attacked by a zombie with an ax in its hand. Sasuke shot it which woke Ino up.

"Go back to sleep Ino"Kiba said sleepily.

"What happened"Ino asked looking around. She barely recognized it was Sasukes house.

"Sasuke killed one of those things, thats it"Kiba yawned. Ino shrugged and but her head against his back again,falling asleep.

Sai picked up the ax the zombie had and kept it in his hands. He clutched the ax and looked at Sasuke and Sakura then at Kiba and Ino. He hated them for many different reasons and he swore he would use the ax on one of them.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking up front holding hands. Sakura would look at Sasuke every once in while and then look at his backpack wondering what that book and briefcase were.

"Sasuke"Sakura asked. He looked at her,and his eyes were filled with mixed emotions. Sakura saw anger and sorrow immediately. She was afraid to ask what that stuff was in his bag.

"Yeah"Sasuke replied. His voice was shaky and uneven. Seeing Sasuke this way made Sakura even sadder.

"Its nothing nevermind"Sakura said looking away from his eyes. He looked down at her and then looked forward and saw the Konoha mall. There were atleast 30 zombies walking around the building.

"Ino, Ino wake up"Kiba whispered as he shook Ino. Ino stirred and looked up at Kiba.

"Get in front of me"Kiba said getting off and moving her up. She looked at him as he got back on and then looked at the mall and all the zombies walking around it. Kiba wrapped the blanket tightly around her.

They saw Naruto at the door motioning for them to run over there. They ran across the lot Sasuke shooting anything walking toward them. Ino held onto Akamarus fur almost ripping it out. Naruto opened the door and closed it right after everyone ran in. They all fell on the floor panting.

The only groups that were there were Sakuras, Narutos,and Kakashis. Some members of Kakashis group were missing. They all sat in a big circle. Ino and Kiba were sleeping using Akamaru for a pillow. Sasuke and Sakura slept next to them using each other as pillows. Sai sat Indian style with his eyes closed. Naruto and Kakashi kept watch for the other groups. Everybody else was either talking or sleeping.

The next group arrived 30 minuets later. It was Nejis group. Temari stood only to be pulled down by Shikamaru.

"Dont start Temari"Shikamaru said as he shook his head no. She nodded and sat back down. Nejis group found themselves a spot in the circle and went to sleep. The last group arrived and found there way into the circle. Sasuke pulled out his book.

"I have something to say"Sasuke said getting everybody's attention. He opened his book to a page with a picture of a man on it.

"This man is my brother and is the cause of this virus outbreak"Sasuke said making everybody gasp. Sakura looked at him and understood why he was so sad. His brother caused his and her parents deaths. Then she realized the person she wanted to kill to avenge her family was Sasukes only family.

"He is part of an organization called the Akatsuki Corporation, and is one of the creators of this virus"Sasuke explained. "The virus is called the T-Virus and mutates human and animals into those things"He said pointing outside.

"So this is all you fault"Sai said jumping up. Ino pulled him down and he looked at her angrily. He turned away from her and slapped her hand away from him.

"This book contains all the know information on the Akatsuki Corporation"Sasuke continued. "Ill be reading this while we stay here"

"Stay Here!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY LOOK OUTSIDE"Sai yelled pointing outside.

"Where else do you expect us to go"Sasuke asked. Everybody looked at Sai.

"Uh I dont know maybe A DIFFERENT FUCKING CITY"Sai yelled.

"Yeah whatever Sai you do that and tell us how it goes"Naruto said rolling his eyes. Everybody looked at Sasuke.

"Have you guys checked the stores in here for any of those things"Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head no.

"Well then thats what we have to do if we are gonna stay here"Sasuke said standing up. "We will go in groups of two and check each store, and check everything that includes bathrooms and closets and behind every desk"

Sasuke walked over to Kiba and handed him a gun. Kiba nodded and left to go check a store with Ino. Everyone else scattered and went to check a store.

The mall wasn't that big it was just a long hallway with a second floor. The hall was shaped like an oval in a way. It got wider in the middle and there was a food court in the center. There were stores on both sides going all the way down the hall until it reached the elevators. There were two elevators at the end of the hall and that was the only way upstairs.

Kiba and Ino walked into a store called Fancy Fads. The lights were off and the only light there was,was from the lights outside the store. They inspected the whole place. Then Kiba saw a closet door and stopped.

"I have a bad feeling about whats behind that door"Kiba said putting his arm in front of Ino stopping her from getting closer.

"Kiba your such a wuss"Ino said smiling, going under his arm and reaching to open the door.

"Wait Ino dont"Kiba yelled but he was too late. Ino opened the door and out came flying a zombie. It grabbed her and Ino pushed It away. Kiba shot it in the head and it hit the ground with a loud thud.

Kiba ran over to Ino and looked at her arm. The damn zombie had bit her.

_**~!End Chapter!~**_

Whats gonna happen to Ino and hows Kiba gonna take it.

Im so mean,arent I :]

Sorry Kankuro had to die but I had to have a character die so I picked him.(I picked his name at random out of a jar)

And there is a reason why Kakashi and his group arent talking.

.

Until next time BYE!!!!!!


	3. AntiVirus

Next Chapter ish up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you like this chapter!!!!

The groups are:

Group 1:Sasuke,Sakura,Kiba,Ino,and Sai  
Group 2:Kakashi,Asuma,Anko,Kurenai,Iruka  
Group 3:Naruto,Hinata,Temari,Shikamaru,Gaara  
Group 4:Jiriaya,Tsunade,Lee,Gai,Shizune  
Group 5:Neji,Tenten,Choji,Shino,Kankuro

_**~!Chapter Three!~**_

Sasuke and Sakura heard an ear piercing scream and ran toward the source. They ran into many different stores but couldnt find anybody. They heard the scream again and ran into the store Ino and Kiba were in. She was crying in his arms and he looked at Sasuke and Sakura. They looked over and saw a zombie with a hole threw its head.

"It bit her arm"Kiba said showing them her arm. Kiba looked sad as Ino cried into his chest. Sakura fell to her knees and started crying. Sasuke picked her up and hugged her.

"Kiba, carry her outside"Sasuke ordered. Kiba gave him a confused look but picked Ino up bridal style and moved her to where Sasuke ordered. He set her down at the fountain near the mall entrance. Sasuke opened his backpack and took out his briefcase.

"Kiba go find a towel"Sasuke ordered. Kiba ran as fast as he could threw stores trying to find a towel.

"What are you gonna do Sasuke"Sakura asked curiously. Sasuke looked at her and opened the briefcase.

"Im going to save her life"Sasuke replied. He took out a needle from his briefcase. Kiba came back from a store with a small light gray towel.

Ino felt her whole arm on fire. She never felt such pain in her life. She felt the rising up to her neck and felt her throat closing. She was about to die and was willing to accept it. All her friends flashed in her mind. Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata she would miss them all. Then Kiba flashed in her mind. His smile made her say his name.

"Kiba"Ino whispered quietly. She could barely talk because her throat was closing. Kiba looked at her with sad eyes.

"Im here Ino im here"Kiba said starting to cry. He gripped her non-infected hand tightly. Her didnt want to lose her.

Sasuke stuck the needle in Inos arm,right where she was bitten. Ino gasped aloud and started to shake. The pain doubled and she didnt want to feel it anymore. She tried to stop it.

"Shes rejecting it"Sasuke yelled. Kiba looked at Ino. He held her hand tighter.

"Ino accept the pain"Sasuke yelled.

Ino refused and continued to reject it. Sakura was wondering what was going on. Sasuke yelled to Kiba. "Tell her to accept the pain Kiba"

"Ino please just accept the pain,do it for me Kiba"Kiba pleaded. Ino recognized his voice and relaxed. The pain continued to follow up her arm and to her neck. Her throat was closing tighter. Then suddenly it was all gone. Ino gasped and fainted when the pain left.

"Is she ok Sasuke"Kiba asked still staring at Ino. He nodded.

"She should be"Sasuke said. "Her body started to change faster than normal, it usually takes 30 minutes before you actually fell the pain"

"How do you know this"Sakura asked. He looked at her and smirked.

"Its in the book"Sasuke looked at Kiba and whispered something to him. Kiba nodded and went to wrap the towel around Inos arm but her bite mark was disappearing already. Kiba tapped Sasukes shoulder and pointed to her arm.

"What the hell"Sasuke said as he examined her arm.

"What did you inject into her"Kiba asked. Sasuke looked at him and sighed.

"I hope its the anti-virus, I dont know much about it so it was a gamble"Sasuke said looking down at Ino.

"You injected her with something and you dont even know what it does"Kiba yelled standing up. Sasuke stood up and faced him.

"Would you rather me have let her die and turn into one of those things, because I wouldn't be the one to shoot her in the head"Sasuke yelled right back. Kiba looked down in defeat.

"How did you know that was the anti-virus"Sakura whispered to Sasuke from over his shoulder.

"My brother"Sasuke explained. "He didnt exactly tell me it was,he told me to take it with me if something bad happened and I guess this is what he meant" Sakura nodded.

The rest of the group came back and said there wasnt anything in the stores. They saw Ino and asked what happened. Sasuke explained what happened and he left to go check on the zombie.

He walked in the store and looked at the zombie and then walked up and turned it over. He was shocked that he actually knew the person. It was Inos father and in the closet was her mother completely ripped apart. The reason he knew it was her is because her head was still untouched.

He put Inos fathers body in the closet and cut his head off just to make sure. He walked back out to the group and everyone decided to go upstairs just in case. Everyone went upstairs and Kiba picked Ino up bridal style and walked to the elevator.

Everyone went upstairs and walked to the center where there was another food stand. They all agreed to check these stores in groups of four instead. When they were done everyone picked there own store to live in. Gai,Lee,Neji and Tenten picked a sports shop, Naruto and Hinata,(well Hinata),picked a hair and body store. Sasuke,Sakura,Kiba,and Ino got a Bed,Bath and Beyond. Temari and Shikamaru picked a Hot Topic,Asuma and Kurenai picked a baby store,and Choji picked a Meat Buffet. Gaara picked a bookstore. Jiriaya,Tsunade,and Shizune stayed at a Store hat sells Alcoholic Beverages(like Wine,Sake,and Beer). Shino picked a furniture store,Sai picked an art store,and Kakashi and Anko picked one of those kinky stores. Iruka was nowhere to be found.

Kakashi went downstairs without anybody noticing him. He went into a store and walked to the backroom. Iruka sat strapped to a chair. Kakashi looked at him and then at his neck. He was bitten when they were coming to the mall. Iruka was about to become one of them.

"Im sorry Iruka"Kakashi said as he held the gun to Irukas forehead. He shot him quickly and left the store, pulling down the gate just to make sure he would stay in there. He walked to the elevator and went upstairs.

**An Hour Later**

Ino woke up in a bed in a dark room. Ino sat up and felt a sting in her arm. She looked at it but nothing was there. Then she remembered everything that happened. The bite,the needle,the screams,the tears,the pain,and Kiba. She looked around the room hoping to find him and she did,he was sleeping in a chair at the end of her bed.

"Your finally awake"Somebody said from the other side of the room. She couldnt see who it was because he was in the dark. They walked into the little amount of light coming from outside the room. It was Sai.

"Yeah"Was all she said in reply. He walked toward her and sat on the bed. She just stared at him the whole time.

"So whats going in between us"Sai said not looking at her directly in the eye. She was surprised to hear that from him. She shrugged.

"I dont think I want to go out with you anymore"Ino said looking at the sleeping figure of Kiba. She turned to face him to see his face completely unfazed.

"I thought so, so your leaving me for him"Sai said unemotionally. He knew Ino would understand who he was talking about. She nodded. He felt angry that Kiba would get what he wanted.

"You'll regret it"Sai said venomously getting up and walking out of the room. She didnt know what he meant by that,but right now she didnt care. She looked at Kiba, who was sleeping with his cheek in his hand and elbow against the chairs arm.

Ino grinned devilishly and crawled up to Kiba quietly. She slapped Kibas elbow making his face crash into the chairs arm. Ino giggled as she saw his face. He looked so confused and he had drool coming from the side of his mouth.

"Huh"Kiba said rubbing his eyes. He still looked so confused as he touched his cheek. He winced and looked at Ino making her giggle some more.

"Whats so funny"Kiba asked wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Ino just continued giggling. Kiba looked at her with his eyebrow arched.

"Seriously whats so funny"Kiba asked. He didnt notice he had a red line on his cheek from when he hit the chair arm. Ino kept giggling so Kiba tackled her on the bed and pinned her down with his hands on either side of her head.

"Who's laughing now"Kiba said with a smirk. Ino flipped them around so that she was straddling his waist and her hands were on his chest.

"I am"Ino said with a smile. Kiba made a childish face at her that made her giggle more.

"Having fun I see"Someone said followed by a giggle from another person. Ino jumped off Kiba and blushed. Kiba sat up blushing and acted like nothing happened. The lights went on and it was Sasuke and Sakura at the entrance. Ino realized she was in a store.

"Where am I"Ino asked Sakura. Sakura grabbed her hand and took her outside the store and pointed at the sign. The sign said Bed,Bath and Beyond in big blue letters. Ino nodded and looked around. She saw everybody walking around going into and coming out of stores.

"Are you ok"Sakura asked and looked at her arm. Ino nodded and walked back in the store and observed it. There were five beds and all the racks were pushed against the walls. The beds were making a half circle around a circular dining table.

"Were gonna be living here until we come up with a good plan"Sakura said walking up from behind. She pointed to the beds. "The bed you were sleeping on is yours,and then Kibas,then an empty one,then mine,then Sasukes"

"What about the things outside,arent you worried about them"Ino asked and Sakura went and sat on her bed. "Were on the second floor and the doors downstairs are unbreakable,the only way somebody can get in is if we let them in"Sakura explained. Ino nodded and sat down on her bed.

"Hey Sakura wanna go on the roof"Sasuke came in the room and asked. She nodded and walked with Sasuke. Sakura went up some stairs that curled around with Sasuke and opened a door. They walked onto the roof and Sakura saw a blanket and a pillow on the ground.

"You knew I would say yes"Sakura asked Sasuke and he smirked. She smiled and laid down with Sasuke.

"Sasuke what are we"Sakura asked staring up at the night sky. Sasuke looked at her and put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Were a couple"Sasuke said with a smirk and kissed her forehead. She blushed and put her head on his chest.

"Good"Sakura mumbled as she fell asleep. Sasuke stared at the sky and then looked at Sakura and peacefully went to sleep.

**In The Mall**

"Please Kiba can we switch beds"Ino complained. Ino wanted Kibas bed because it was softer then hers and Kiba refused.

"No Ino sleep on the extra bed"Kiba mumbled threw his pillow. He felt someone lay down next to him. He brought his face from his pillow and looked at Ino.

"Im not moving"Ino said and got comfortable on his bed. He sat up and picked her up bridal style and moved her to her bed.

"Thats no fair Kiba"Ino pouted and was about to get up when Kiba pushed her forehead with a finger making her fall back on the bed.

"Fine if you dont care about me"Ino pouted and turned her back to Kiba. Kiba stared at her immaturity.

:I care about you Ino"Kiba said sitting on his own bed. She opened one eye not turning around.

"Really"Ino said like an innocent child. Kiba rolled his eyes and laid down.

"Of course but im still not trading beds with you"Kiba smirked.

"UGH YOUR USELESS"Ino yelled throwing her arms in the air acting dramatic. Kiba just grinned and went to sleep.

**Another Store**

"Look what I did Hinata"Naruto said. Hinata looked at Naruto and saw that he spiked his hair into a Mohawk. Hinata rolled her eyes and walked over to him and grabbed the bottle in his hands.

"Naruto your not supposed to put baby lotion in your hair"Hinata said. She grabbed Naruto by the ear and took him to the bathroom sink. She ran the water and dunked his head in.

"AAAHHHHHH HINATS ARE YOU TRYING TO DROWN ME"Naruto yelled after she pulled his head out of the water. Hinata got a towel and dried his head off.

"If you wernt so cute I would punch you"Hinata said smiling. Naruto grinned and kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go get some ramen Hinata"Naruto yelled running to the food stand. Hinata rolled her eyes as he dragged her to another bowl of ramen.

**Another Store**

Neji and Tenten sat in a corner while Gai and Lee did five-hundred push-ups and four-hundred sit-ups. Tenten looked at Neji as he stared at the idiots in front of him. She stood up. Neji looked at her and stood up with her. Tenten grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

"What is it Tenten"Neji asked looking at her up and down.

"Explain what happened at the school"Tenten asked with curious eyes.

"Nothing"Neji replied. He hated lying to Tenten but he had too. He left someone to die and that was unforgivable. He was afraid she would hate him.

"Neji somebody died,please tell me what happened"Tenten pleaded. Neji sighed and looked her in the eye.

"He fell and hit his head and didnt wake up so I tried to drag him but he was heavy and wouldn't wake up so I had to leave him"Neji lied and opened the bathroom door. Tenten kicked the door closed and wrapped her arms around Nejis neck.

"Thank you Neji"Tenten whispered in his ear. Neji knew where she was going with this so he pushed Tenten away and opened the door.

"Not tonight"Neji whispered and closed the door. Tenten sat there disappointed and lonely. She opened the door and laid down next to Neji and went to sleep.

**Another Store**

Temari and Shikamaru were laying on a mattress. Temari put her head on Shikamarus chest.

"Shika lets have some fun tonight"Temari said while her hands traveled down Shikamarus stomach. He moved her hand a whispered in her. "No"

"Oh C'mon Shika please"Temari begged. Shikamaru shook his head no. Temari pouted and mumbled something under her breath.

**Another Store**

Sai sat in his room drawing on his sketch pad. He dabbed his paintbrush in the red paint and continued his drawing. He wrote the title on the bottom. His drawing was him holding Ino and Kibas decapitated heads and the title at the bottom read 'Future'.

_**~!End Chapter!~**_

Sai has officially gone crazy :]

Sorry Iruka fans I killed him off because I had no future plans for him,so yeah

Hope you liked it

Oh and if your only reading for the future lemons than you'll have to wait until chapter 5 or 6!!!

Until Next Chapter

PLEASE REVIEW I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Fun in the Mall

**MERRY FREAKIN CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY FREAKIN HANAKAH**(-SP)**AND HAPPY FREAKIN QUANZA**(-SP)

Sexy Chapter four is now up!!!

Sorry if this chapter confuses you in the beginning.

_**~!Chapter Four!~**_

Sakura woke up early in the morning. She sat up and looked at Sasuke sleeping. He looked so peaceful and Sakura thought he looked like a cute little kid. She stood up and looked out to the parking lot. There were at least a hundred of those things spread across the whole lot.

She walked to the door where the entered last night and stopped and looked at Sasuke. She didnt want to leave him but she didnt want to wake him. She opened the door and quickly but quietly walked inside and closed the door. She started walking when she saw a door to her left.

"_I didnt notice this last night"_Sakura thought as she grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. When she opened the door enough she saw a gun to her face.

"Dont move"Somebody said. She immediately froze and closed her eyes. She felt someone grab her arm and push her into a chair. She slowly opened one eye to see three men dressed in security guard jumpsuits.

"What do we have here"Said one of the men as he brushed his fingers against her cheek. She wanted to bite him but then she saw one of the other guys had a gun. Her eye twitched as she felt him feel on her arm. She punched him in the face and stood. The man with the gun aimed at Sakura.

"I wouldn't if I were you"A voice came from the doorway. Four sets of eyes turned to see Sasuke holding two guns at the standing security guards.

"Sasuke"Sakura yelled and ran to him. He still held his guns pointing at the two men standing in front of him. The man lowered his gun and Sakura took it from him.

"Who are you guys"Sasuke asked. Sakura looked around the room. There were five TVs, one big in the center and four smaller ones around it. She saw a couch that pulled out into a bed and exercise equipment. Then she looked to the right and saw a kitchen type area and a bathroom with what looked like a shower.

"Were the mall security guards and who are you"The tallest security guard asked. Sasuke lowered one of his guns and looked at the tallest guy.

"Im Sasuke and this is Sakura were here to survive"Sasuke answered. He pointed to the bathroom.

"We could use some of your appliances"Sasuke continued. "Were here with at least twenty other survivors"

"Well Sasuke how about we share everything,we let you use our stuff but you gotta help us survive"The tall man negotiated.

"Deal"Sasuke shook hands with the man and they continued talking.

**Downstairs**

Ino woke up to the smell of something sweet and a soft bed. She felt around and felt her bed was softer than it was when she went to sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Kibas back. She sat up and realized she was on his bed and he was on hers. She also realized that the smell was Kiba which her made her lay down on the pillow just so she could smell it again.

She sat up and looked at Kiba on her bed. She stood up and walked over to him. She started shaking him.

"Wake up sleepyhead"Ino whispered as she shook him with one arm.

"Five more minutes"Kiba muttered in a lazy tone. Ino sighed as she thought of a way to wake him up. She looked at him and giggled. She went on the other side of the bed and grabbed his hand and whispered his name in his ear.

"Take me with you"Kiba muttered in his sleep as he grabbed her hand tighter. She started to pull him off the bed.

"Take me too"Kiba muttered as he felt himself be pulled away. He reached the edge of the bed and Ino giggled as she gave his arm one last tug pulling him off the bed making him land on his face.

"Take me-Argghh damn it"Kiba yelled as he held his face. Ino stopped giggling and saw that he was really hurt. She helped him up and sat him on the bed and sat next to him.

"Im sooooo sorry Kiba I wasnt trying to hurt you"Ino soothed as she looked a his face. He had a few bruises on one cheek and a cut on the other.

"What were you trying to do"Kiba yelled as he felt his bruises. Ino looked down sadly then giggled. Kiba looked at her like she was an idiot. She pointed to the floor. There was a indentation were his face had hit the ground.

"This isn't funny Ino"Kiba yelled as he laid his back against the bed. Ino hugged him and and looked him in the eye.

"You could never stay mad at me right"Ino smiled as she played with his hair. Kiba looked at her then sighed.

"No but I will get back at you for that"Kiba said receiving a hug from Ino. She then looked at him with curious eyes.

"What are you gonna do"Ino asked. Kiba grinned and whispered in her ear. Inos eyes widened as he whispered in her ear. Then she scoffed.

"I would never do that"Ino said with pride. Kiba just grinned more. Ino punched him in the arm and told him to stop which made him grin even more.

"Ill make you stop if I have to"Ino stated in a serious tone. Kiba just grinned wider to rub it I her face. She tackled him onto the bed and was straddling his waist again. She planted her lips on his. Kiba was surprised and when she took her lips off his,he was left without a grin.

"Told you"Ino said putting her hands on his chest to keep her balance. Kiba smiled a little and looked at her.

"I like this position"Kiba smiled as he put his hands on her hips. Ino shook her finger in his face and jumped off him.

They heard the door open and Sasuke and Sakura stood at the door. Sakura motioned for them to follow them. Ino and Kiba stood up and followed. They saw everybody in a big circle. Everyone was as confused as they were. The security guards stood next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"These are the mall security guards Daichi,Akako,and Tadashi"Sasuke explained. "They have agreed to let us use there employee office in return we give them protection". Everyone nodded. "The employee office will be used two or three at a time for an hour starting at eight am,it has a shower,a TV,a kitchen,and an exercise area for us to use,any questions"

Everybody shook there head no but everyone asked out loud who was going first. Sasuke pointed to the security guards.

"I call dibs for second"Kiba shouted. Everyone looked at him then started calling out numbers for there turn. Sasuke wrote it down and told the guards that there time was starting.

Sasuke,Sakura,Kiba,and Ino walked back into there store and laid down on there beds,except for Ino ho laid down on Kibas.

"I cant wait to take a shower in an hour"Ino said yawning.

"My turns in an hour Ino who said im picking you to go in there with me"Kiba stated as he faced Ino. Ino pouted.

"Please Kiba I really want to take a shower and my turns not until later tonight"Ino pouted and hugged him. Kiba sighed and made a deal. "Fine but I get to go with you on ALL of your turns"

"OK"Ino agreed and left to go find something to put on after she got out of the shower. Kiba followed her so he could find something for himself to wear. So that left Sasuke and Sakura in the room. Sakura stood up and walked over to Sasukes bed and laid down next to him.

"What are you thinking about"Sakura asked while staring at the ceiling.

"My family"Sasuke answer not taking his eyes off the ceiling. Sakura looked him with sad eyes.

"What are you gonna do"Sakura asked,sitting up.

"Im gonna get revenge on my brother and that company"Sasuke said with anger in his voice.

"You dont even know where they are"Sakura informed him and crossed her arms over her chest. Sasuke looked at her and sat up.

"Ill find them"Sasuke said as he took out the Akatsuki book. He opened it and started reading. Sakura grabbed the book and tossed it on her bed. Sasuke looked at her with a confused look.

"Your not reading that book today"Sakura grinned and pushed Sasuke down and sat on his stomach.

"Your not that light you know"Sasuke frowned as she jumped up and sat on his stomach with more force.

"ow that hurt"Sasuke complained as he put his hands under Sakuras butt to feel his stomach. Sakura grinned and leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Want me to make it better"Sasuke nodded.

She brought her lips down to his as she put her hands under his shirt. Sasuke put his hands on her hips and flipped them over so he dominated the kiss. Sakura opened her mouth more and Sasuke dove his tongue in to massage hers. Sakura moaned at the the taste of his tongue. Sakura placed one of her hands behind his head and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Her other hand was under his shirt feeling every muscle of his body.

"Hey Sakura do you have any-OH MY GOD"Naruto yelled as he dropped his cup of ramen. Sasuke parted his and Sakuras lips and looked at Naruto.

"What do you want Idiot"Sasuke asked with an annoyed tone. Sakura glared at Naruto for ruining there moment.

"I was gonna ask if you have any extra pillows and a blanket"Naruto asked his face red from embarrassment. Sasuke grabbed the pillow next to Sakuras head and threw it at Narutos head. Naruto just stood there and waited.

"What Naruto"Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Blanket please"Naruto held out his arms expecting to get a blanket. Instead he got an angry Uchiha running after him. Sakura sighed as Sasuke chased Naruto around the mall. Then she realized what they were doing and blushed. Kiba and Ino walked in talking about something. They looked at Sakura and asked if she was ok.

"Of course I am why do you ask"Sakura said with a smile on her face. Ino giggled and Kiba walked up to her and whispered in her ear. He face turned bright red as she looked at herself. Her shirt was halfway unbuttoned and her hair was messed up.

"You and Sasuke must have had a good time"Ino laughed as she sat on Kibas bed. Sakura blushed and looked at the wall.

"We didnt do anything"Sakura said with a tint of red still on her cheeks. Ino and Kiba laughed at her and she just got up and walked out. Kiba looked at the clock and it read nine o'clock.

"Its our turn to go upstairs"Kiba told Ino and grabbed his clothes. Ino grabbed her clothes with one hand. Kiba wondered what she was gonna put on with that small pile. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The security guards opened the door and started walking down stairs.

"Dont break anything and dont stain anything either"The short guard said with a smirk. Kiba grinned and nodded earning him a punch from Ino. They walked in the room and Ino ran into the bathroom. Kiba heard the shower turn on so her turned the TV on and walked over to the exercise equipment and grabbed some 50 pound weights. When he was done he got on the ground and started doing push-ups.

Then he felt something heavy on his back but kept doing push-ups. When he finished fifty with the extra weight he fell and heard a giggle.

"My my arent we strong"Ino said getting off of Kiba and standing over him. Kiba turned over and saw what she was wearing. She had on light pink short shorts that revealed almost all of her thighs and a white spaghetti strap tank top. Kiba stared at her with drool coming from the side of his mouth.

"Its not polite to stare,go take a shower"Ino ordered and Kiba nodded and left with a "yes ma'am".Ino walked into the kitchen and she heard the shower turn on. She opened the refrigerator and got some whip cream and strawberries. She dipped her strawberries in the whip cream and moaned when she ate it. It was so delicious!.

"Strawberries and whip cream make you moan huh"Kiba walked in the kitchen with a smirk. Ino swallowed her snack and was about to say something when Kiba connected there lips. Kiba licked her bottom lip and Ino opened her mouth. Kibas tongue quickly invaded her mouth tasting the strawberries and whip cream. Kiba broke the kiss and licked his lips.

"That does taste good"Kiba said with a wide grin. Ino pushed him back with a giggle and grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the whip cream. She put it in his mouth and let him swallow it before placing her lips against his. This time she invaded his mouth with her tongue,tasting the strawberry.

"It really does taste good"Ino said as she broke the kiss. Kiba grinned as he left the kitchen and walked into the living room area. He pulled the couch out into a bed. Ino walked toward him and noticed what he was wearing. He had on baggy black sweat pants and a tight black muscle shirt. Ino stared at his muscular arms and his muscles poking out of his shirt.

"Its not polite to stare"Kiba repeated her words from earlier back at her. Kiba turned a movie on and made a spot for her on the bed. She laid down next to him and he pulled her close to him. He flipped her around so she was looking at him. They stared into each others eyes and Kiba kissed her passionately. Kiba parted there lips and started kissing her neck. Kiba found a certain spot on her neck that made her moan and sucked on it. Ino arched her back toward Kiba and tilted her head giving him more access.

Kiba trailed kisses down her body until he reached her stomach. Ino grabbed at his hair as he started to randomly kiss spots on her stomach. Kiba went lower and went to her thighs. Ino moaned as he started kissing and licking her inner thighs. Kiba grinned and suddenly stopped and moved up to her face.

"What do you want Ino"Kiba whispered huskily in her ear. Ino nodded and Kiba just kissed her neck and whispered in her ear again. Ino looked at him begging him to continue with her eyes. Kiba just stared back and waited for an answer.

"P-please I-i want y-you K-kiba"Ino moaned as he kissed her neck and massaged her inner thighs. Kiba suddenly stopped and grinned. Ino begged him to continue with her eyes again.

"Told you I would get you to beg for me and then make you want more"Kiba said with a grin. Ino remembered what he said in the room earlier that morning.

_(Start Flash Back)_

"_What are you gonna do"Ino asked. Kiba grinned and whispered in her ear. _

"_Im gonna make you beg for me and leave you wanting more"Inos eyes widened as he whispered in her ear. Ino then scoffed._

"_I would never do that"Ino said with pride. Kiba just grinned more. Ino punched him in the arm and told him to stop which made him grin even more_.

_(End Flash Back)_

Ino pouted and pushed him off the bed. Kiba got up and grinned. He sat on the bed next to her.

"That was really mean you asshole"Ino pouted and turned away from him. Kiba looked at her with a frown then it turned into a smile.

"Ill make it up to you tomorrow"Kiba whispered in her ear. He wrapped his arms around Ino and Ino leaned back into his chest.

"Fine but no more games"Ino said and Kiba nodded and kissed her neck. They heard a knock at the door and they quickly started putting things back where they belong.

"Kiba get your ass out here"Tenten yelled because it was her turn. Kiba pointed to the kitchen for Ino to pick up the strawberries and whip cream.

"Just a minute Tenten"Kiba yelled. Kiba fell while running to the bathroom to get his clothes and Ino giggled.

"No come out right now"Tenten yelled while banging on the door. She looked at Neji and he shrugged. All they heard was moaning and then they heard banging and giggles.

When Ino and Kiba were done it didnt look like they had done anything bad. They walked out of the room with smiles in there faces.

"You guys are so gross,we all have to use this room you know"Tenten said walking in the room. "Oh and Ino look at your neck" Ino gave her a confused look as Tenten closed the door. Kiba looked and snickered.

"What is it Kiba,whats on my neck"Ino asked while she tried to looked herself. Kiba just laughed and replied with a short "Nothing at all".

"Fine ill just go ask Sakura"Ino said running down the stairs. Kiba saw her run down the stairs and tried to catch her.

"Wait Ino"Kiba yelled trying to grab her arm. Ino just ran faster occasionally skipping steps. Ino ran into the mall followed by Kiba. Everyone stared at them.

"Oh hi everyone"Ino said followed by a fake laugh. Kiba grabbed her arm and told her to cover her neck until they were in there store. They walked into the store to see Sasuke and Sakura talking.

"Hi guys"Ino said with a smile laying on Kibas bed. Sakura just stared at Ino and walked over to her bed.

"What are you wearing"Sakura asked and Ino just shrugged and said "Something comfortable"

"And whats on your neck"Sakura asked and moved Inos hand. Sakura grinned and sat on Inos bed. She looked at Kiba who just avoided her eyes.

"Whats on my neck Sakura"Ino asked. Apparently Ino didnt know what it was.

"Kiba here gave you a big hickey on your neck"Sakura said laughing when she saw Inos face. Ino stood up and started walking toward Kiba. Kiba backed away slowly and fell on his butt.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU KIBA"Ino yelled as she jumped on Kiba and started slapping and punching Kiba. Ino grabbed a fist full of Kibas hair and tugged on it.

"OW Ino im sorry ok just stop"Kiba begged as Ino tugged his hair some more. Sakura whispered to Sasuke. She said "Never give me a hickey or you'll wind up like that". Sasuke gulped and didnt want to know what Sakura would do to him.

"Sorry isn't gonna make this go away is it"Ino yelled as she pulled his hair some more. Kiba pinched the sensitive spot in her neck where her hickey was. Ino gasped and slowly got off of him and stood when he stood. When Kiba let go Ino jumped on him again. This time she sat on his hands and grabbed another handful of hair.

Ino pressed his face into the ground and it was his cheek with his three bruises on it that was pressed against the floor. Kiba tried to get Ino off of him but couldnt. Ino told Sakura to come tie his hands up. Ino threw Kiba on the bed and left him there.

Naruto walked in with some sake in his hands. He looked at Kiba and shrugged.

"Naruto hel-"Kiba tried to say before Ino grabbed something and stuck it in his mouth. Kiba smiled a little because Ino had stuck her clean underwear in his mouth on accident. Naruto really didnt notice that he was tied up because he was drunk. Yes he was drunk at 10 in the morning.

"Were gonta be partyin tonight are yous guys comin"Naruto slurred as he took another drink.

"No thanks Naruto not tonight"Ino said politely.

Naruto left and Ino and Sakura continued to torture Kiba. Sasuke had to sit on the side and watch because he was not going to wind up like him.

**Later that Night**

Everyone was sitting are the food bar drunk and having fun. Temari and Tenten were having a topless race back and forth in the mall. Hinata,Naruto,Tsunade,and Shizune were having a sake drinking contest. Neji,Jiraiya,and Shikamaru were watching the race between Temari and Tenten. Shino was passed out on the floor and Choji was eating. Gai and Lee stripped naked and raced with Temari and Tenten.

The people that weren't there were Sasuke,Sakura,Ino,Kiba,Sai,Kakashi,Asuma,Kurenai,Anko and Gaara.

In an hour everybody who was there passed out somewhere in the mall and slept a drunk slumber. They were gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning.

_**~!End Chapter!~**_

Hope you liked this chapter it is the longest one I think.

Daichi = Short guard

Akako = Skinny guard

Tadashi = Tall guard

Oh and the future lemons got pushed back a chapter or two because I added a little too much detail in some parts of this chapter and didnt want to make it a super long chapter so I left things out that were supposed to happen.

**IM NOT PUTTING UP ANYMORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET TWO NEW SERIOUS REVIEWS OK!!!!**

Thank you and have a nice day.

Like I said earlier **Merry Christmas!!!(Or any other religious holiday)!!!!!**


	5. Events

Sorry for the wait,My computer crashed and deleted all my files including this chapter so I had to rewrite it.

Hope you like this chapter...lots of events in this chapter!!!!

_**~!Chapter Five!~**_

Sakura woke early in the morning before the sun was up. She slowly looked around the room and spotted a tied up Kiba next to a sleeping Ino. Sakura looked next to her and didn't see Sasuke. She stood and walked to the door and looked outside but couldn't see anything because the lights were off. Sakura walked out of the store and started roaming around the mall.

She found Gai and Lee unconscious and naked near the food stand. She walked around and saw Naruto,Hinata and Temari under a blanket. Sakura started to walk away and then she did a double take and rubbed her eyes. Temari was naked with Naruto and Hinata. Sakura shook her head and walked toward the elevator.

She saw Neji and Tenten also sleeping naked under a blanket. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned in the other direction. She saw the door to the stairs was open and she slowly walked toward it. She looked up the stairs and didn't see anything. She slowly walked up the stairs step by step. She reached the top and stopped at the security guards office and looked at the bottom of the door. There were lights flashing white,so Sakura guessed it was the TV. She looked at the bottom of the door to the roof and saw flashing lights of different colors.

She walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. She hesitated at first then she slowly turned the knob and heard a loud 'BANG' on the other side. She jumped when she heard the 'BANG' again. She slowly opened the door and saw Sasuke.

He was throwing fireworks off the roof and occasionally shooting some into the sky. Sakura stared from the doorway and admired him. He was so relaxed and calm,it calmed her just looking at him. His looks were also stunning with his onyx hair and deep obsidian orbs,and his muscular figure. She couldn't help but stare at him.

"What...Sakura"a deep voice said causing Sakura to jump. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke staring at her. Sakura walked over to him and stared into his eyes. They were deep and full of the emotions that he refused to show. Sasuke broke there eye contact and sat down on the ground and continued to throw fireworks off the roof.

Sakura looked out into the parking lot and saw a thick group of the undead surrounding the whole mall. She looked at Sasuke and then saw the Akatsuki info book next to him. She sat down and grabbed the book and started flipping threw random pages.

"What have you learned about the Akatsuki Corporation"Sakura asked as she went to the page he had bookmarked. She gasped as she saw a picture of Naruto smiling like an idiot. Sakura looked at Sasuke who was to busy aiming firecrackers at dead peoples skulls.

"Whats this about Sasuke"Sakura asked as she scanned the page for anything else interesting. Sasuke glanced at the page she was talking about and sighed.

"They're after him"Sasuke said looking up at the early morning moon. Sakura looked at him wanting an explanation. Sasuke held his hand out wanting the book and Sakura gave it to him.

"They want him for his unique blood so they can make a new virus,The project is called Project:Kyuubi"Sasuke explained not looking at her. "They want Gaara too, for Project:Shukaku,but I wont let that happen"

"They wanna kill them"Sakura asked not looking at Sasuke and keeping her eyes on the book in his hands. Sasuke shook his head no and grabbed a large firework and got his lighter. Sakura saw him light the cord and put the rocket shaped firework next to him. The rocket shot in the air and exploded,forming a giant blue 10 pointed star.

Sasuke went to grab another firework but Sakura grabbed it from him. Sasuke looked up expecting a smiling Sakura but was surprised to see a serious Sakura.

"Whats in this book thats making you act weird"Sakura questioned as she snatched the book from Sasukes hand. Sasuke sighed and looked up at the moon again.

"My older brother is killing people,its just so unlike him"Sasuke said still looking at the full moon hovering in the sky. Sakura looked at him and then up at the moon. Sakura opened the book and started reading.

"How much of this have you read"Sakura asked while moving her long hair away from her face. Sasuke took the book from her and closed it. Sasuke smirked and grabbed a firework. He lit it and it shot in the air. Sasuke pointed in the air and Sakura looked. The rocket exploded and formed a big red and pink heart. Sakura looked at Sasuke who immediately brushed his lips against hers.

Sasuke parted there lips,looked into her eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. Sakura wondered why he was acting like this,it was so sudden. Sakura cupped his cheeks with her hands. "What else is wrong with you Sasuke"

"Nothing"Sasuke replied as he shook Sakuras hands off his face. Sakura hugged Sasuke and kissed his cheek. "You can tell me Sasuke"

"This could be our last couple of days together and I don't want to lose you and-"Sasuke was cut off when Sakura kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke kissed her back instantly and put her between his legs. They broke the kiss and Sakura turned around and put her head against Sasukes chest. Sasuke put his chin on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her body,rocking them side to side slowly.

"Sakura"Sasuke whispered in Sakuras ear.

"Yes Sasuke"Sakura whispered as she reached for a firework. She grabbed his lighter on the floor and started to light it.

"I think I lov-"Sasuke started before being interrupted by the 'BANG' of the firework. Sasuke looked up to see the same red and pink heart from earlier. They saw the sun rising and the fireworks fading. Sasuke looked down at Sakuras pink hair and smiled. Sasuke smiled a real smile.

**Later That Morning**

Sasuke woke up with Sakura still in his arms. He gently shook her and woke her up too. Sasuke stood with his arms still around Sakuras body. He walk over to the door and Sakura squirmed out of his grasp. Sasuke opened the door and Sakura walked in. They started walking down the stairs when the saw Sai walking up them.

"Where are you going Sai"Sakura asked as they stopped to talk. Sai pointed to the security guards office.

"I'm going to go get some soap"Sai answered as her showed Sakura her ink covered arms. Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Who's in there right now"

"Kiba and Ino"Sai mumbled harshly and continued up the stairs. Sakura whispered in Sasukes ear and Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes then smirked. Sai walked up the stairs and Sasuke and Sakura followed him up the stairs. Sai was about to knock on the door but Sakura grabbed the door knob and flung the door open and ran,leaving Sai standing at the doorway.

"SAI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING"Ino yelled as she threw random things at him. Sakura and Sasuke stood at the top of the stairs watching Sai get bombarded with random things. Sakura started laughing hard when she saw him get hit in the head by a big bottle of lotion.

Sakura walked into the room and saw Ino in a skirt and bra only and Kiba had his boxers on. Sakura giggled as a flustered Ino and Kiba searched for there clothes. As soon as they were dressed they yelled at each other for not locking the door.

"Well you guys must have been having fun"Sakura laughed as she saw there faces redden. They looked at the clock and looked back at Sasuke,Sakura, and Sai. Sasuke and Sai shrugged and pointed at Sakura who just smiled.

"Forehead I'm gonna kick your a-"Ino was cut off by a crashing noise outside. Everybody ran out to the roof and saw a moving truck**(1)** trying to make its way threw the thick crowd of the undead. The truck started slowing down when the zombies surrounded it. Sakura started waving her arms in the air and Kiba ran and grabbed a ladder.

The truck managed to drive threw the thick crowd. The truck drove up to the side of the mall and stopped. There was a small lid on the top of the truck. Kiba held the ladder off the side of the building for them to climb up. The people inside the back of the truck started climbing out of the small opening one at a time and climbing up the ladder. Sakura,Ino and Sasuke helped the people who were coming up the ladder.

The first person was a girl with red hair and red eyes. She pushed her way threw the other people trying to get to safety. Sakura immediately recognized her. Karin. Karin immediately ran to the door and down the stairs. Next Two young kids climbed up the ladder and ran to the door and waited there. Next an elderly lady about in her seventies climbed up the ladder. Two little kids came up the ladder and one was moving really slow. The last woman tried to climb up the ladder but one of the zombies managed to grab the woman's ankle.

"Grab my hand"Sasuke yelled as he reached for her. She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull herself up but the zombies pulled her back down and started devouring her leg. Sasuke tried to pull but there were to many pulling her down. The truck driver saw what was happening and drove off leaving the woman on the ladder.

"Protect my kids,please just protect my kids"The woman yelled and released Sasukes wrist,falling to her death. Kiba dropped the ladder to prevent the zombies from climbing up and attacking them.

"MOMMY"yelled a little girl and ran toward the edge of the roof. She prepared to jump off after her mom,but Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her back. The girl started swinging her arms around and hitting Sasuke in the face and chest a couple times. The girl immediately stopped and grabbed her arm. Sasuke moved her hand and saw a large bite mark.

"They're after me and Akio"the little girl said as she relaxed in Sasukes arms. Sasuke looked at her arm and stood up.

"What do you mean they're after you,who's they"Sakura asked the girl. The little girl pointed in the air but Sakura didn't see anything. Sakura looked at the girl with a very confused look.

"The evil things"The girl told Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke who just pointed at her arm. Sakura gasped as she looked at the girls arm. Sai walked forward and grabbed the girl from Sasuke and put her on the floor.

"What are you talking about girl"Sai yelled as the little girl started crying in her sleeve. "I think we should give her to the evil things"

"T-THAT T-TH-THING"Yelled the girl as she pointed in the sky. There was a giant bat with the moving truck in its clutches. The bat swooped down and tried to grab the girl but mistakenly grabbed Sai. The bat flew away with the truck in one claw and Sai in the other.

Everybody ran inside and Sasuke locked the door behind them. They all ran down the stairs and into Sasukes store/room. Everyone made themselves comfortable and looked at Sasuke.

"Well...introduce yourselves"Sasuke said as Sakura went and got Sasukes briefcase. Karin introduced herself and the old woman introduced herself as Chiyo. The two 13-year-old kids introduced themselves as Ryuu and Rin. Then the two 4-year-old twins introduced themselves as Akio and Ayame. It was there mom who got mauled by the zombies.

"Karin and Chiyo you guys can go make yourself at home"Sasuke said and pointed to the door. Karin pouted but followed Chiyo out the door. Sakura locked the door when they were gone. Sasuke motioned for Ayame(Little girl) to walk toward him. He told her to hold out her arm and he stuck a needle where she was bitten. Her brother Akio ran to her aid when she immediately fainted.

"She'll be ok,she just needs to rest"Sasuke told Akio as he picked up Ayame and put her on Sakuras bed. Akio went and sat next to his sister. Kiba and Ino sat with Ayame,but Akio just got closer to her and told them to go away. They agreed and left the room to go eat.

"What do we do now"The 13-year-old boy named Ryuu asked. Sasuke shrugged and laid down in his bed. Ryuu got mad because he was being ignored but Rin calmed him down. Sakura grabbed Sasuke and left the room.

"What are we gonna do Sasuke,those things are gonna get in here soon"Sakura yelled in a whispered tone. Sasuke looked in the room where the kids were. He looked at her and shrugged. Sakura was about to yell at him but the door to the store opened to reveal Akio.

"Mister are we gonna die like mommy"Akio said as he tugged on Sasukes shirt and looked at him with beady eyes. Sasuke looked at him and shook his head. Sakuras eyes softened and she went back in the room. Akio looked up at Sasuke and Sasuke just looked back at him. Sasuke got to eye level with Akio.

"Ill protect you and your sister with my life"Sasuke said and put his hand on Akios shoulder. Akio nodded then hugged Sasuke. Sasuke was caught off-guard so he didn't know how to react. Akio let go of Sasuke and went back in the room. Sasuke was about to follow but Sakura grabbed him and took him upstairs.

"What are you doing Sakura"Sasuke asked but got no response. They reached the top of the stairs and entered the security guards office. Sakura pushed Sasuke on the couch and put her hands on her hips. Sasuke looked up at her and stared.

"Sasuke I'm serious,stop making promises you cant back up"Sakura said as she avoided his eyes. Sasuke was surprised when he heard those word come from her mouth. Sasuke stood and put his hand on her cheek. He turned her face to look him directly in the eyes.

"What do you mean Sakura"Sasuke questioned and stared her in the eyes. Sakura pushed him back and stared at the floor.

"Stop trying to protect everyone Sasuke,you cant protect me,those kids,Gaara and Naruto,you cant protect everyone,protect yourself first"Sakura confessed. Sasuke walked toward her and hugged her. Sakura was shocked that after what she said hes hugging her.

"Sakura, I will protect you guys and I promise we will survive this"Sasuke said and kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled and embraced him tightly. They laid down and eventually fell asleep.

**Downstairs**

Kiba and Ino sat at the food bar area watching Shikamaru and Temari arguing about her sleeping with Naruto and Hinata. Kiba and Ino agreed not to get involved but Ino eventually sided with Temari.

"Calm down Shikamaru,she was drunk like everyone else"Ino defended Temari which caused Shikamaru to get angrier. Shikamaru walked up to Ino.

"What if Kiba got drunk and had sex with Naruto and Hinata"Shikamaru rudely retorted. Ino looked at Kiba who shrugged. Ino looked back at Shikamaru and stood on her tiptoes to look him directly in the eye.

"Well I trust Kiba enough to know that if he did have sex with someone else-"Ino started but was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"You know what Ino,nevermind, this isn't any of your business"Shikamaru yelled and stormed off,leaving everyone shocked.

"Shikamaru never acts likes that,hes usually so calm and content"Temari said to Ino and Kiba. Ino just nodded and Kiba just sat there eating. Temari walked away to go look for Shikamaru but couldn't find him anywhere. She ran into Hinata and Naruto who said they saw him go into Gaaras bookstore. Temari ran to the bookstore and found him talking to her little brother.

"Shika can we talk for a minute"She asked and looked at Gaara who nodded and left the bookstore. Temari went and sat next to Shikamaru.

"Theres nothing else to talk about Temari"Shikamaru spoke and stood to leave,only to be pulled back into his chair. "Theres something else your mad about,is it because Narutos a close friend"Temari asked. Shikamaru nodded and looked at the floor and sighed.

"What if one of my best friends got you pregnant,I don't think I could stay with you if that happened"Shikamaru confessed and looked at her.

"Naruto used a condom Shika"Temari said and then muttered a _"He better have"_ under her breath,lucky for her he didn't here. Shikamaru stood and held his hand out to help her stand. Temari grabbed it and stood up only to be pulled into a warm kiss.

Shikamaru broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I trust you Temari" Temari hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I kinda liked the dominate Shikamaru" She grinned and pulled Shikamaru on the floor behind the counter by his collar and started kissing his neck. Shikamaru stopped her and flipped them over so he was on top. He started kissing her neck,earning moans from her. The kisses soon turned into small bites along her neck and down to her clavicle.

Shikamaru was about to pull her shirt off but he was interrupted by a annoyed Gaara. "Can you do this somewhere else please"Shikamaru and Temari stood and walked out of the store and went into Hot Topic and continued there activities.

**Upstairs**

Sasuke woke up to Sakura shaking her and yelling in his ear. Sasuke sat up and told Sakura to be quiet. Sakura frowned and grabbed his arm. She tried pulling Sasuke to the door but Sasuke resisted and stayed seated.

"C'mon Sasuke"Sakura said and continued trying to pull Sasuke to the door. Sasuke just looked at her and yawned. Sasuke laid back down and Sakura groaned.

"Why do I have to go"Sasuke complained as he tried to sleep. Sakura pulled his arm again but he pulled his arm back,causing her to fall on him. She smiled and jumped off him.

"Fine if you want me to go out there by myself then ill just-"Sakura started but was interrupted when Sasuke jumped up and looked fully awake. Sakura smiled and grabbed his arm and he willingly let her drag him to the door.

"I heard something outside"Sakura said as they reached the door to the roof. Sasuke looked at her and grabbed the handle to the door. He tossed the door open and saw storm clouds. He looked out into the parking lot and saw the horde of the undead had increased tenfold. He looked around and saw something huge flying into the clouds. He looked around the roof and saw a piece of paper on the other end of the roof.

He pushed Sakura back inside the building and closed the door. He ran to the other side of the roof and picked up the paper. He read it and his eyes widened. He looked into the sky and ran inside.

The paper read: "_You and your little group are next little brother"._

_**~!End Chapter!~**_

Itachi knows where Sasuke is-Whats gonna happen next?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

**(1)**When I said "_MOVING"_ Truck I meant a truck you use to like move,as in like switch houses. Just to remove a little confusion. :)

Hope you liked this chapter,I'm gonna post atleast two chapters each week.

I WOULD LIKE ATLEAST A TOTAL OF SIX REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER, I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!! FLAMES WELCOME!!!!!

I would also like to thank **cherryvampiress**, **shandude**, **Appearance Deceived**,and **This Fairytale is for Real** for reviewing my story.

BYE!!!


	6. Fights

I finally got my laptop!!!!!!!!!!!!Since my parents ordered it ON Christmas day.(Idiots)

Hope you like this awkward chapter....yeah (I hate this chapter)

Poor Ino(You'll understand why when you start reading.......now get to it!!!!!!!!!!)

_**~?Recap?~**_

He pushed Sakura back inside the building and closed the door. He ran to the other side of the roof and picked up the paper. He read it and his eyes widened. He looked into the sky and ran inside.

The paper read: "_You and your little group are next little brother"._

_**~!Chapter Six!~**_

Sasuke stuck the paper in his pocket and ran inside with Sakura. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the stairs. Sakura resisted so Sasuke picked her up bridal style and carried her down the stairs. Sakura squirmed around but couldn't get out of his grasp,so she gave up.

Sasuke ran into the room/store and told Kiba,Ino,and the kids to get out. They all were sleep so they all argued but Sasuke forced them out. Sasuke started getting his things and putting them in his backpack.

"What happened Sasuke"Sakura asked and grabbed his backpack away from him. He snatched it back and mumbled something under his breath. Sakura laid down and watched as Sasuke packed but wondered why he was in a rush to leave. Sakura looked around and saw a piece of paper on the floor. Sakura sat up and went and picked the paper up and read its contents. She stared at the message and absorbed its meaning.

Sakura let the paper slip from her hands and she walked toward Sasuke. She put her hand his shoulder and she felt his body tense. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and his eyes met Sakuras. Sakura moved to sit next to Sasuke and leaned against Sasuke.

"Sasuke...your not leaving by yourself are you"Sakura asked and wrapped her arms around him. Sasuke didn't reply so Sakura squeezed him a little,but Sasuke still didn't answer.

"Answer me Sasuke"Sakura demanded. Sasuke ignored her and started packing again. Sakura got frustrated and pulled his hair a little. Sasuke winced and slapped her hand away. Sakura grabbed his shoulders and pulled him on the bed and jumped on top of him. "Well"

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and then tried to roll over,but failed. Sakura kept her legs on either side of him and pinned his shoulders down with her hands. Sasuke sighed but didn't say anything. Sakura stared him down and Sasuke started to stare back. Neither of them would move a muscle as they stared into each others eyes. Sakura leaned in closer so that there noses were barely touching. Sasuke leaned his face in as much as he could,which wasn't much, since he was pinned down. As soon as Sasuke leaned in Sakura leaned away from him.

"You don't get anything until you explain that paper"Sakura taunted and lifted a hand from one of his shoulders. Sasuke grunted and Sakura moved her other hand away. Sasuke propped himself up with his elbows. "Get to explaining Sasuke" Sakura demanded.

" That note is from my brother and its a warning"Sasuke explained and Sakura nodded. "I don't know what he wants with me but I cant stay with you here".Sakura looked down and got off of Sasuke. Her smile had turned into a frown. She walked over to her bed and sat there. Sasuke followed her with his eyes and watched her reach for something in her bag. She pulled out the picture of her and her parents.

"They were all I had,and now your leaving me and I just..."Sakura trailed off. Sasuke stood and walked over to her side. He sat down and moved the strands of hair from her face. Sakura slapped his hand and moved away from him.

"Sakura,I have to leave...its to protect you and the others"Sasuke whispered and stroked Sakuras hair. Sakura slapped his hand away again and quickly stood.

"Sasuke you don't have to leave,you want to leave"Sakura snapped. Sasuke felt guilty because she was right in a way. He didn't exactly _have_ to leave,he was choosing to leave.

Sasuke was about to reply but Sakura beat him to it. "Sasuke your not protecting me by leaving...your hurting me more then ever...i need you here with me"Sakura confessed. Sakura felt her emotions pouring out. She felt emotions from Love to Hate and everything in between. She felt horrible telling him that but he needed to hear it.

"Do you even love me Sasuke"Sakura asked. Sasuke eyes flared and he jumped up and grabbed her arms. Sakura was surprised when he did that but didn't allow it to show.

"Don't ever question my love for you Sakura"Sasuke yelled and tightened his grip on her arms. Sakura winced at his tightening grip but couldn't find the words to tell him to let go. "Sakura I love you more than anything...don't you ever forget that"Sasuke confessed and shook Sakura to make her look at him. She did and fell into Sasukes arms. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him. They stayed like that until a visitor found his way into the room.

"Are you guys OK"asked a very confused young Akio. Sasuke and Sakura let go of each other and looked at Akio. Sasuke waved her hand for him to come here. Akio ran up to him only to receive a hard poke in the forehead.

"What was that for Mister"Akio complained and rubbed his forehead. Sasuke pointed to the door and Akio walked out,rubbing his forehead with a pout on his face.

As soon as Akio closed the door behind him Sasuke and Sakura looked into each others eyes again. "Why did you poke Akio in the forehead" Sakura asked and raised a finger and poked his forehead,mimicking what Sasuke had done. Sasuke smirked and pulled them on the bed.

"He reminds me of myself when I was his age,my brother used to poke me in the forehead" Sasuke explained and smirked at the memory. They stayed on the bed in silence and cherished each others company.

"So what do you want to do"Sasuke interrupted the peaceful silence. Sakura gave him a confused looked and he smirked.

"You didn't want me to leave by myself, so what do you want to do"Sasuke asked again. Sakura made an "O" with her mouth. Sakura shrugged,put her chin on Sasukes chest and looked up at him with a smile. Sasuke looked at her and grinned. _"I swear shes bipolar"_Sasuke thought.

"I guess we should all leave together"Sakura stated and reached over Sasuke and grabbed his Akatsuki book from his bag. "But we should finish this book first"

Sasuke pulled Sakura up so that there faces were next to each others. Sakura laid her head in the crook of his neck and opened the book for them to read. Sasuke and Sakura read the book until they decided to go get something to eat.

**Meanwhile:Food Bar Area Place **

Ino,Karin,Rin,Ryuu,and Ayame sat at the food bar eating in silence. They all would occasionally look at one another. The awkwardness was interrupted when Akio ran up to them.

"Did they say we could go back inside the room"Ayame asked her little brother.

"Oh I forgot to ask"Akio blushed and grinned. Ayame jumped out of her chair and slapped her brother in the back of his head. Akio pouted and grabbed his head. Kiba walked up to Ino put an arm around her waist.

"How are Asuma and Kurenai"Ino asked Kiba.

"Kurenai might go into labor soon,so Kakashi and Anko are helping Asuma with her cravings and mood swings"Kiba informed Ino and started eating her food. Ino slapped his hand away and pointed to the cabinet where the food was kept. Kiba groaned and walked to the cabinet.

Ino started eating and then looked around and saw that Karin,Ayame,and Akio had disappeared. She turned to Ryuu and Rin who were busy flirting with each other to notice anybody leaving. She turned to ask Kiba but didn't see him behind her. She heard voices in the closet next to the cabinet so she walked toward it. The voices ceased and she heard a gasp from the other side of the door.

Ino swung the door open and saw Kiba...and Karin,kissing. Karin had Kiba pushed up against the wall and her lips were on his. Kiba saw Ino and pushed Karin off him.

"Ino its not what it looks like"Kiba tried to convince her but ultimately failed. Ino slammed the door shut and ran. She passed Temari,Shikamaru,Sasuke,Sakura,Ayame,and Akio while she ran to who knows where. She finally made up her mind of where she was gonna go. She ran to the door to the roof and ran up the stairs. She got to the door to the roof and stopped. She grabbed the handle and walked outside to the open roof.

The sky was gray and it looked like it was gonna rain. Ino picked a spot on the roof and sat down,put her knees to her chest,wrapped her arms around her legs,and shoved her face in her knees. So many things were going through her head right now,she just wanted to be alone. She heard the door to the roof open but she didn't look to see who it was.

"Go away"she screamed and tears formed in her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and tensed. She looked up to see pink hair. Her body immediately relaxed and she was able to hold back her tears for the moment.

"What happened Ino"Sakura asked and sat next to Ino. Sakura put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"Kiba was kissing that red haired bitch"Ino yelled venomously. Sakura gasped and then made an angry face. Sakura made a mental note to slap the hell out of Kiba and karin.

"Well we can get back at him for that Ino...its nothing to beat yourself up about"Sakura soothed and hugged her tighter. A cold gust of wind blew over the girls and made them shiver.

"Its not just that Sakura,im really confused about everything"Ino explained. "I think I love Kiba but I still have feelings for Sai" Sakura nodded and looked at the parking lot. It was covered with people/things that wanted to kill them but they were worrying about love and romances.

"Now Sai is gone and I feel like I'm not complete,like Kiba doesn't fill the hole,like he doesn't love me"Ino cried and Sakura just tried to calm her down. Ino had tears running down her face now and she cried into Sakuras shirt. The door to the roof opened to reveal Sasuke and Kiba.

"Go away Kiba....she doesn't want to talk to you"Sakura yelled harshly. Sakura felt Ino stop whimpering into her shirt when she said Kibas name. Kiba walked toward them and sat down beside them.

"Can I talk to her....alone"Kiba asked Sakura,but Sakura shook her head and held Ino tighter. Ino raised her head from Sakuras shoulder and whispered in her ear. Sakura nodded and stood up. She gave Kiba a dirty look and walked over to Sasuke.

"Hurry up"Sasuke called and shut the door behind him as he and Sakura walked inside. Kiba looked at Ino who was sitting a good three feet away from him.

"I'm sorry Ino, she kissed me and I tried to push her off but you came in so I panicked and-"Kiba tried to quickly explain but Ino interrupted him.

"Im not mad about that anymore"Ino sniffled and wiped her face with her sleeve. Kiba just stared at her with a blank look.

"What are you crying for then"Kiba asked and crawled over to her. Ino put her hand up,telling him not to get any closer. Kiba stopped where he was and stared at her again.

"I don't think I love you as much as I do Sai"Ino confessed and looked up to see a completely astonished Kiba. Ino wanted to take the words back but she knew she needed to tell him that.

"B-But I-i t-thought-"Kiba started to say but was interrupted by Ino.

"Im sorry Kiba I just love Sai"Ino stated and stood. She walked towards the door,passed Kiba. Ino felt something grab her wrist and she was pulled into something hard. She looked up to see Kibas face.

"So your telling me that your in love with an emotionless asshole who would hit you"Kiba spat rudely. Ino was shocked about two things. One,Kiba was never rude to anybody and Two,how did he know Sai hit her,she never told anybody.

"H-how did y-you know that"Ino asked. Ino tried to push herself away but Kiba had a tight hold on her wrists.

"Ino its obvious,and I saw your shoulder and arm that night at school"Kiba informed Ino. "So your telling me everything we have done and everything we've been through is all a lie"

"No....I'm just..........confused"Ino responded and stopped trying to push herself from Kiba. Ino looked up at Kiba and gazed at his face. Kiba let go of her wrists and walked toward the door. Ino was left on the roof alone and depressed. She sat back down on the ground and got back into her original position.

Ino heard something on the other side of the roof,she looked but didn't see anything. She stood up and walked to the edge of the roof and looked around. She slowly looked over the edge and saw the ladder that Kiba had dropped earlier. The zombies from the lot had started climbing the ladder. Two of them had made it to the top and grabbed the edge of the roof while Ino tried to push the ladder back down so the others couldn't climb it. As soon as the ladder fell Ino ran to the door and the two zombies followed her. One tackled her down by her legs and the other had grabbed at her arms.

Ino tried kicking and swinging her arms around but was held by the zombies. She felt the one holding her arms dig his teeth into her wrist. The pain she felt was worse than the first time she was bitten. She felt something dig into her shin but it wasn't teeth. The zombie that was holding her legs was literally ripping into her skin with its nails. The pain grew as the zombie dug its fingers into deeper and touched her bone. She screamed as loud as she possible could.

"INO"somebody yelled and Ino heard gunshots and running. Somebody had picked Ino up bridal style and ran her inside. She felt really dizzy and when she looked around she saw the store and long pink hair. She was placed on a bed and felt somebody grab her leg. She looked at the person who was holding her and saw a mess of wild brown hair and two slashes of crimson. She heard screaming from Akio and heard a loud thud on the ground. She felt somebody grab her shoulders and she felt a painful pinch in her wrist.

Her body went into spasms of pain and felt the distinct pain of the anti-virus working its way to her heart. This time she just let the pain run course though her body. She felt it reach her heart and then everything went black.

Sakura told everybody to get out while she help Ino and Akio who had passed out when he saw Inos bloody shin. Sakura cleaned Inos wound and wrapped it with bandage she found in the security office. Sakura then went to Akio and checked his head to make sure he wasn't severely hurt. Sakura heard the door open and turned to see Kiba.

"I doubt she wants to wake up to the person who left her on the roof"Sakura commented. Kiba ignored her and sat next to Ino. He felt responsible for her getting attacked. He reached down and stroked her long blonde hair. Sakura walked over to Kiba and pushed him away.

"She needs to rest Kiba"Sakura scolded him and pointed toward the door.

"I wont wake her Sakura,I just don't want to leave her here alone"Kiba insisted. Sakura glared at him and then sighed.

"Fine just don't wake her up"Sakura said while she was walking out the door. Sakura closed the door behind her and walked over to the food bar. She saw Sasuke,Temari,Shikamaru,Gaara,Choji,Tsunade,Ayame,Akio,and...karin. Sasuke was explaining what happened to Ino and everyone would occasionally give Karin cold glares. "So its basically her fault" Sasuke stated and pointed at Karin.

"It wasn't my fault...he kissed me"Karin defended herself. Everyone else there rolled there eyes. Karin ignored the annoyed group of people and continued eating.

"Whatever...slut"Temari said and mumbled the last part under her breath. Everyone but karin started snickering and karin stood from her chair and walked to Temari.

"What did you say.....Bitch"Karin said and put clenched fists on her hips. Temari stood and looked down at Karin.

"I said your a slut"Temari smirked. Karin pushed Temari back into her chair so Temari jumped out of the chair and tackled Karin to the floor. Temari threw wild punches at karins face which all connected. Karin tried to push her off but Temari kept herself steady and destroyed karins face even more. It took Shikamaru,Sasuke,and Gaara to get Temari off Karin but even then Temari started kicking her in the ribs. So Sasuke and Shikamaru each grabbed one of her arms,and Choji and Gaara each grabbed one of her legs. Temari yelled obscenities like "im gonna kill that slut" and "you better watch your back bitch".

"Miss....whats a bitch"Akio asked Sakura as he tugged on her shirt.

"Its something you never call a woman"Sakura explained and tried to keep it G-rated. Akio nodded and ran to his sister. Sakura smiled and shook her head and went to help calm Temari.

The guys had taken her back to Hot Topic and blocked the door so she didn't try to escape. Temari calmed down and promised she would behave but Shikamaru didn't believe her.

"Temari,did you see what you did to that girl"Shikamaru said with a serious tone.

"Boy"Temari corrected with grin. The other people in the room laughed and Shikamaru sighed.

"Temari...could you just not go near Karin anymore"Shikamaru asked her. She shook her head no.

"How about you keep her in her cage and we wont have any problems"Temari retorted and caused everyone else to laugh. Shikamaru ignored her and forced everyone to leave. Temari grinned and laid down to go to sleep,and Shikamaru soon followed.

**Naruto and Hinata**

"HINATA CAN WE GO GET SOME RAMEN"Naruto yelled at his girlfriend.

Hinata shook her head and started putting on her pajamas. Naruto stared as she slowly put on her pajama pants and shirt. Hinata realized this so she started getting dressed slower. Naruto started drooling and felt himself becoming....aroused. Hinata finished getting dressed and walked over to Naruto. She sat on his lap and played with his hair.

"Na-ru-to"Hinata whispered seductively in his ear. Naruto choked out random words while his face reddened. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and tried to slip one hand up her shirt.

Hinata jumped off him as soon as she felt his hand touch her back. "Perv"Hinata joked. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You were just playing with me Hinata"Naruto complained and Hinata nodded playfully. Naruto grabbed her and pulled her on the bed. They started rolling around on the bed until Naruto finally pinned her down. He crashed his lips down on hers and she responded with a moan. Naruto slipped his tongue in Hinatas mouth and massaged her tongue.

There was a crash down the hall and Naruto jumped off Hinata. They walked to the door together and looked down the dark hall. The sound of glass breaking was heard again. Naruto and Hinata walked down the hall hand in hand. They heard an eerie moaning and the sound of breaking glass again. They looked into a store and Hinata screamed and fainted at the sight.

_**~!End Chapter!~**_

Explanation of SasuSaku argument: Sakura gets mad that Sasuke wants to leave so she gets dramatic and says Sasuke doesn't love her,which gets him angry.(Basically)

Explanation of KibaIno argument:Ino sees Kiba and Karin kissing so she thinks Kiba doesn't love her. She loves Kiba but she remembers her feeling she had for Sai. So she feels like Sai had _more_ love for her which isn't true. So thats where that comes from.

This whole chapter happens in one night just to clear any confusion.

Review!!!!!!!!!I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!! FLAMES WELCOME!!!!!

Iwould also like to thank cherryvampiress, shandude, Appearance Deceived,and This Fairytale is for Real,Neko-Graphic,taiyauchiha21,Byzantea,Miguel-senpai for reviewing my story.

I have chapter 7 written but I need to proof-read it then ill post it!!!!!!! :)


	7. Ideas

Chaptah 7 is up!!!!!!!! :)

I am currently working on a side story that explains what Akio,Ayame,Rin,and Ryuu were doing while the gang was at the school,mall etc.

_**~!Chapter Seven!~**_

Ino woke up to a ear-piercing scream and a stinging pain in her leg. She sat up and looked at her leg. There was a bandage wrapped around her whole shin and there were small blood stains in the white fabric. She looked around and searched for the source of the scream. Her eyes landed on Kiba who was sleeping on her bed. She looked around the room and didn't see anybody else in the room.

"_Ugh...they would leave me in here with him"_Ino thought angrily. She tried to stand up but felt pain in her shin as soon as her foot touched the ground. She jumped back on the bed like the floor was on fire and pouted.

"_I cant even walk anywhere"_Ino thought with a loud sigh. She looked over at Kiba and let out another loud sigh. She grabbed a shoe from the floor and tossed it at Kiba,hitting him in the face. Kiba jumped up and held his face. Kiba looked over at Ino and went back to holding his nose.

"Take me out there"Ino demanded and pointed to the door. Kiba glanced at her and laid back down,with his back to her. Ino picked up another shoe from the ground. She chucked the shoe twice as hard and hit him in his back. Kiba jumped up again and gave Ino a tired look.

"Pick me up and take me out there...now"Ino ordered and crossed her arms. Kiba stood up slowly with a yawn and stretched his arms. He walked over to Ino and held out his hand.

"What am I supposed to do with that"Ino asked. Kiba examined his hand,making sure nothing was wrong with it. Ino rolled her eyes and slapped his hand down.

"Get on your knees"Ino demanded. Kiba gave her a confused looked and Ino just pointed to the ground. Kiba eventually did and he looked up at Ino.

"Now turn around"Ino spun her finger around to demonstrate. Kiba turned around and felt Ino jump on his back. Kiba was about to drop her but Ino grabbed a fistful of his hair. Kiba stood up and looked over his shoulder to see a smiling Ino.

"Why am I doing this"Kiba asked groggily. Ino pulled his hair a little and pointed forward. Kiba started walking forward so she would stop tugging at his hair.

"Your doing this because I cant walk,because _somebody_ had to leave me on the roof alone"Ino explained and gave his hair a hard tug when she said "_somebody_".

"I came back for you didn't I"Kiba defended himself and pushed Ino up so she wouldn't slip off his back.

"A little too late"Ino added and kept tugging at his hair,trying to steer him in a certain direction.

"Could you stop that"Kiba asked and shook his head to remove her fingers. Ino grabbed his hair with both hands and pulled. Kiba winced and stopped walking. Ino tugged his hair with one hand and pointed forward with the other.

"Could you atleast wrap you arms around my neck,or wrap you legs around waist,it would help"Kiba asked. Ino draped on arm over his shoulder and kept the other in his hair. Kiba sighed and started walking forward again. Ino tugged his hair and told him to walk faster.

"Why are you torturing me"Kiba moped as Ino treated him like a pony. Ino giggled and tugged his hair again. Kiba trudged around the mall until they found what Ino was looking for. They saw Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto and Lee surrounding a store. Kiba walked up and saw Hinata on the ground and her face was strawberry red.

Kiba and Ino looked in the store and saw Neji and Tenten wrapped up in a blanket. Kiba grinned and looked at the broken glass all over the floor around them. He also noticed one of Tentens buns was undone and Nejis hair was messed up and looked very wild.

"Im going to kill you Naruto"Neji warned and Naruto scoffed. Sasuke and Sakura picked Hinata up and took her back to her store/room.

"Well you didn't have to be so loud Ne-ji"Naruto mocked. Neji was about to stand but Tenten pulled him down because...well...he was butt naked. Naruto laughed at Nejis failed attempt and rubbed it in his face more by dancing around.

"You didn't have to go breaking things either,there are kids here you know"Naruto said with the satisfaction of seeing Neji annoyed. Naruto walked up to the glass on the ground and started laughing. "Must have been rough...huh Tenten"Naruto asked with a foxy grin which caused Tenten to blush madly.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to Naruto"Neji stated calmly,even though he was clearly annoyed. Narutos eyes widened and he put his hands on his face.

"Oh crap,HINATA"Naruto yelled as he ran down the long hall of the mall. Kiba ,Lee,and Neji laughed at the boy as he ran down the hall. The group of people stood there in an awkward silence.

"Um could you guys....GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE"Tenten yelled. Everyone ran off in different directions so Neji and Tenten could put clothes on....or finish there business.

Kiba carried Ino back to the room in silence. When the got inside the room Kiba placed Ino back on his bed and laid down on hers. Ino stared at Kiba as he stared at the ceiling.

"Kiba....can you come here for a sec"Ino asked. Kiba nodded and walked over to where she was sitting. Ino patted a spot next to her for him to sit down. He sat down and Ino leaned against him.

"Im sorry I was so mean to you earlier"Ino apologized and put her head against Kibas chest. Kiba put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Its ok Ino,i don't blame you"Kiba whispered in her ear. Ino smiled and listened to Kibas steady heart beat. Kiba fell back so that him and Ino were staring up at the ceiling in silence.

"You smell good"Ino mumbled childishly into Kibas shirt as she sniffed him again. Kiba chuckled at Inos childishness and stroked her hair. Ino felt the rise and fall of Kibas chest as he laughed,and it was soothing for her.

"So are we together again"Kiba asked. Ino looked up at him and nodded. Kiba let out a relieved sigh and dropped his arm to wrap around her waist.

"So do you love me"Kiba asked seriously. Ino was surprised when she heard the question but relaxed when she figured out the answer.

"Yes I do"Ino answered and kissed one of the crimson slashes on his cheek. Kiba was overjoyed and he would have tackled her if her leg wasn't injured.

"Good"Kiba grinned. They stayed like that and embraced each others warmth. Soon they were fast asleep.

**Somewhere else**

Sasuke and Sakura were checking Hinata to make sure she didn't have any bumps or cuts. Naruto ran in breathing heavily because of his run.

"Is she ok Sakura"Naruto asked with worry obvious in his tone. Sakura nodded and waved her hand for him to walk towards her.

"Can you go get Gaara for me"Sakura asked kindly. Naruto whined about he just got there and he was tired. Sakura slapped the back of his head and forced him to go. Naruto came back five minutes later with Gaara behind him.

"Sit down....i have to explain something to you"Sakura ordered. Naruto and Gaara sat on the floor across from Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke,who just nodded.

"Sasukes brother wants to abduct you and use you for an experiment"Sakura explained. "Sasukes brother is the cause of the virus being spread to Konoha"

"So he wants to kill us"Gaara put plainly. Sakura looked at Sasuke who just looked back at her.

"Kinda"Sakura said and scanned over Naruto and Gaaras faces. They both seemed completely unfazed by this information.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us because I could easily kill those bastards if they try to touch me"Naruto said with a determined tone and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This isn't about only you Naruto....this is about all of us,they will kill anyone to get to you"Sakura snapped. Naruto looked at the sleeping Hinata and looked at Sakura.

"We were planning on leaving soon so we want you guys to tell everyone in the morning"Sasuke added on. Naruto looked surprised while Gaara remained unfazed.

"WHAT WE CANT GO OUT THERE.....WE'D DIE"Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Sakura put her finger to her mouth and shushed him. Naruto sat down and looked at Sakura.

"I agree with them Naruto....we should leave"Gaara stated and stood. Naruto gaped at him and then looked at Sasuke and Sakura. He continued looking back and forth until he gave up. Naruto sighed and crawled over to Hinata.

"Goodnight Naruto"Sakura whispered. Naruto nodded and watched as his friends left. He looked down at Hinata and pondered over what he would do.

**The Next Morning** (Finally)

Lee and Tenten ran into Sasuke and Sakuras room and started yelling things at the same time. Everyone in the room was woken up except Kiba since he was a very heavy sleeper.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING"Sakura yelled crankily. Lee and Tenten immediately stopped shouting and looked at all the angry faces in the room. They fake laughed and walked over to Sakura and Sasuke. "We need to talk"Tenten whispered in Sakuras ear.

"We can talk right here"Sakura said with obvious annoyance. Lee and Tenten traded glances and then looked at Sakura.

"HOW CAN YOU DECIDE FOR US TO LEAVE"They yelled simultaneously. Sakura and Sasuke looked at them like it was no big deal but Ino and the kids were surprised.

"What do you mean leaving"Ino asked Sakura. Sakura sighed and stood up. She pointed outside and everyone got up and went out except Ino. Sakura waved her hand for her to go outside but Ino didn't move. Sakura waved her hand slower and slowly said "lets go". Ino gave her a blank stare and pointed at her injured leg. Ino held her arms out like a baby would to there mom.

"Wake Kiba up and tell him to carry you"Sakura complained and walked over to Ino.

"I wanna let him sleep"Ino said and looked down at the sleeping Kiba. Sakura rolled her eyes,walked over and poked Kibas stomach. Kiba didn't move so Sakura slapped his cheek a couple times. Ino grabbed Sakuras hand and shook her head. Ino leaned down,whispered something in Kibas ear and Kibas eyes opened.

"Really"Kiba asked. Ino smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Kiba turned on his side and tried to go back to sleep. Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bed. Kiba sat up and looked at Sakura and then to Ino.

"I need you to carry me"Ino said with a smile. Kiba turned around for Ino to jump on his back,which happily she did. They heard Sasuke call Sakuras name so they all walked outside. Ino wrapped her arms around Kibas neck and wrapped her legs around his waist,much to his enjoyment. They saw everyone in a giant circle,including the security guards and a very pregnant Kurenai. The only person who wasn't there was Rin,who was in the bathroom.

Ino saw Karin and violently grabbed Kibas hair. Kiba flinched,stopped walking and saw Karin as well. Kiba decided to sit next to Naruto and Hinata instead of near Karin.

"We need to talk about your decision of us leaving"Asuma stated to Sasuke. A series of nods and "yeahs" where heard within the large circle of people.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura. "My brother is coming here for Naruto and Gaara.......My brother is the creator of the virus that is spreading around the city"Sasuke explained. Almost everyone in the large group gasped except Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto,and Gaara. "So I think it would be a good idea for us to leave before he arrives"

"We cant all leave Sasuke,Kurenai is 9 months pregnant,she could go into labor anytime"Shikamaru argued. Everyone there nodded in agreement.

"But we should leave as soon as possible"Sasuke stated.

"Under these circumstances I agree with the lad"Chiyo commented and pointed to Sasuke.

"We cant go anywhere with Kurenai in this condition"Asuma said as rubbed Kurenais stomach.

"But we cant stay here and wait to be killed"Shizune spoke up.

"No offense Sasuke but I think the adults here should decide"Kakashi stated and received nods from the other adults there.

"How about this......if you want to stay move to the left if and if you want to leave move to the right"Sasuke suggested. Everyone agreed and picked the side they wanted to be on. Sasuke,Sakura,Kiba,Ino,Naruto,Gaara, Hinata,Shikamaru,Temari,Shizune,Ayame,Akio,Ryuu,Chiyo,and Karin were on the right. The people on the left were Asuma,Kurenai,Tsunade,Jiraiya,Kakashi,Anko,Gai,Lee,Tenten,Neji,Shino,Choji,and the three guards Daichi,Akako,and Tadashi. So the sides were completely even with fifteen on each side.

Rin walked up humming a tune with her eyes closed. She opened one eye and looked at everyone,who were all staring at her.

"What....is there something on my shirt"Rin asked and looked down at her blue shirt.

"We need you to pick a side.....do you want to stay in the mall or leave"Kakashi asked. Rin panicked and looked pack and forth between each side.

"Stay"Rin firmly stated. Everyone to the left let out a sigh of relief. Everyone soon went separate ways and were either happy or not so happy with Rins decision.

"Why did you pick stay Rin,now were gonna die"Ryuu complained when they were inside the room. Rin gave Ryuu a confused look and then he explained the situation about Itachi.

"Oh.....well I didn't know......can I change my mind"Rin said. Ryuu looked at Sasuke who shook his head. Ryuu groaned and sat on his bed,which was in the middle.

"I have something for us to do anyway"Sasuke said and walked outside. Ryuu and Rin looked back and forth between each other and the door. Sasuke came back in with Shikamaru,Temari,Naruto and Gaara.

"Were gonna go downstairs and get all the money from all the cash-registers"Sasuke said and gave everyone in the room a backpack. Everyone also paired up into groups of four. The groups were Sasuke,Sakura,Ayame,and Akio.....Kiba,Ino,Rin, and Ryuu......and Shikamaru,Temari,Naruto,and Gaara.

They all walked to the elevator together and all were able to fit in the elevator at once. They went down to the first floor and slowly walked out,securing the area. The area was clear so each group went there separate ways.

Kiba carried Ino to the store where she was first bitten,Fancy Fads. Ino shuddered and nuzzled her face into Kibas hair. Rin looked up at Ino and wondered why she acting weird.

"Get all the money from the register"Kiba told Ryuu and walked toward the closet. Kiba opened the door and a terrible odor washed over the room. Kiba and Ino looked down to see Inos parents. Ino hid her eyes in Kibas hair and Kiba slammed the door shut.

"Im sorry Ino.....i didn't know that was in there"Kiba apologized. Ino muttered something Kiba couldn't understand. Kiba spun Ino around his torso so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Im sorry"Kiba whispered in her ear. Ino nodded and hugged him. Kiba hugged back and rocked her back and forth.

"That is soooooo cute"Rin squealed in Ryuus ear. Ryuu rolled his eyes and continued grabbing the money from the cash-register. Rin looked at Ryuu and frowned.

"_He is so unromantic"_Rin thought and walked around the store. She walked up to the corner of the back wall and saw a small indentation. She reached out and pushed the indentation and she heard a click.

"Rin what did you do"Ryuu called. Rin back to him and saw a drawer had pushed itself open. She looked inside and saw a big bag. She pulled it out and looked inside.

"That a lot of money,its probably a secret stash"Rin said and showed Ryuu the bag of money. Ryuu grabbed the bag and pulled out a roll of money.

"What did you guys find"Kiba asked. Ino was on his back again and had her face hidden in his shoulder. Ryuu walked forward and opened the bag and Kiba looked inside. Kibas eyes widened as he saw the many bundles of one hundred dollar bills.

"Kiba where are you guys"They heard Sakura yelled from the hall. They all ran into the hall and saw everyone with full backpacks. Kiba laughed because his group only had one half a backpack full.

"Is that all you got Kiba"Naruto mocked. Kiba was about to say something back but Ino grabbed Kibas shirt. Kiba understood she wanted to go back to the room. Everyone walked to the elevator and went back upstairs.

When they reached the room everyone dumped there bags of money out on Sasuke and Sakuras bed. "We'll count this you guys go get the money from this floor"Sasuke said. Everyone nodded and left except Sasuke,Sakura,Akio, Ayame,Kiba,and Ino. Sasuke and Sakura started counting the money while Ino and Kiba sat on her bed.

"How much is it big brother"Akio asked as he stood next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at him,surprised at what he just called him. Sakura smiled and continued counting the big bundles of money.

"Im not your big brother Akio"Sasuke told him. Akio just looked at him with a pout on his face.

"But your like a big brother.....were all like one big family right"Akio said with a newly formed smile on his face. Sasuke didn't know what to say so he looked at Sakura. Sakura just shrugged and grinned.

"Yeah we are.......little brother"Sasuke smirked and ruffled Akios black hair. Akio just grinned up at Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke hugged him back with one arm and felt an actual smile start to form on his face.

"HEY,THAT MEANS YOUR MY BIG BROTHER TOO"Ayame yelled as she ran and hugged Sasuke as well. Sasuke hugged her with his other arm. Sasuke let go and continued counting the money while Ayame counted over his shoulder.

Akio walked over to Ino and poked her arm. Ino looked down at him and gave him a fake smile. Kiba watched as the two traded smiled so he decided to help count money with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Are you ok miss"Akio asked Ino. Ino nodded and went back to hiding her face in her knees. Akio climbed on the bed with her and sat next to her.

"Are you sure because it looks like you could use a hug"Akio smiled and hugged Ino. Ino was startled at first and then hugged back.

"Thank you Akio.....i feel better now"Ino smiled a real smiled and kissed his forehead. Akio blushed and started wiping her kiss off and yelling "ewwww girl germs". Ino giggled at his antics and watched him run around the room in a panic.

"You feel better now"Kiba asked as he walked up to her. Ino nodded and patted a spot on the bed for him to sit down. Kiba plopped down on the bed and was hugged by Ino.

"So I'm guessing your ok then"Kiba said with a wide grin.

Ino was about to reply but was cut off when a mob of people walked into there room. Naruto,Hinata,Neji,Tenten, Lee,Temari,Shikamaru,Rin,and Ryuu all walked in at the same time.

"Cmon you two,all the girls are having a sleepover upstairs"Tenten shouted to all the girls. Sakura dropped the money she was still counting and ran to get some clothes. Temari helped Ino and they both soon followed so a few minutes later all the girls were upstairs and all the guys were left in the room.

"What do we do now"Naruto asked as he laid down on the bed of money. Every guy in the room shrugged and pondered over ideas.

**With the girls**

"What should we do first"Tenten asked. All the girls threw out random suggestions.

"Truth or Dare"Ino suggested. All the girls except Temari were willing to play.

"Aren't we a little too old to be playing Truth or Dare"Temari asked. All the girl shook there heads and forced Temari into there circle.

"Ill go first......ummmm Sakura truth or dare"Tenten asked.

"Dare"Sakura said pridefully. Tenten crossed her arms and made a thinking face.

"I dare you to........put your lips on Inos bare ass and keep them there for 15 seconds"Tenten decided. Ino giggled and looked at Sakura who was staring at Tenten.

"Fine.......Ino bring your sexy ass over here"Sakura sighed. When Sakura had said that Ino already had her ass in her face.

"Kiss my ass Sakura"Ino smiled and shook her ass in Sakuras face. Sakura puckered her lips,took a deep breath and kissed Ino ass. Every in the room laughed as Sakura shut her eyes as tight as she could.

"......10......11.....12......13......14......15 You're done"Tenten yelled. Sakura pushed Ino forward and gasped for air. Ino was laughing like crazy while she pulled her shorts back up.

"Ino Truth or Dare"Sakura challenged with a smirk. Ino smirked right back.

"Dare"Ino replied and crossed her arms,waiting for whatever Sakura could throw at her.

"You have to strip in front of all the guys downstairs and _then _give one of them a lapdance"Sakura yelled with a triumphant smirk. Inos eye twitched.....she was going to kill Sakura.

_**~!End Chapter**_

Hope you liked this chapter because this chapter and the next are probably going to be the last fun time the group has.

LOL Sorry for that trick about Neji and Tenten......you probably thought something bad would happen. :)

I would also like to thank cherryvampiress, shandude, Appearance Deceived,This Fairytale is for Real,Neko-Graphic,taiyauchiha21,Byzantea,Miguel-senpai,Morgan-Chann,and Midnitesilverwolf for reviewing my story.

If you have any questions about the story or storyline PLEASE ASK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	8. Drunk Fun

Sorry for the late post.... ive been really busy with school and I had major writers block!.!.!.!.!

Enjoy this chapter!

_**~!Chapter Eight!~**_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS"Ino screamed. Sakura just snickered and nodded.

"And when you give one of the boys a lapdance..... it cant be Kiba"Sakura said with a triumphant grin. Ino froze and looked at Sakura with a blank stare,processing what she just told her.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT THAT IS SO UNFAIR"Ino screamed once more. All the girls laughed when Sakura pointed to the door.

"Don't complain atleast you don't have to strip completely naked"Sakura grinned. Ino sighed and walked to the door. Ino gave all the girls one last look before she went downstairs to her doom.

The girls all followed Ino and waited outside the store while she was about to walk in. "Be sexy Ino"Sakura winked. Ino rolled her eyes and walked inside.

"Hey boys"Ino called seductively. All the guys looked at Ino and wondered what she was doing. Ino slowly pulled off her shirt and threw it at Naruto. Naruto freaked and tossed it on the floor. Ino grinned and slowly slid her hands down her body.

She then started pulling off her shorts and she saw all of the guys faces go red. Ino grinned wider and completely pulled off her shorts and tossed them at Kiba,who kept them in his hand. Ino then remembered that she had to still give someone a lapdance.

"_Im SO gonna get Sakura back for making me strip"_Ino thought devilishly. Ino slowly walked toward Sasuke and bent over in front of him. Sasukes eyes widened and he tried moving away from Ino. Ino grabbed him and threw him into a chair.

Ino sat on Sasukes lap and put her legs on either side of him. Ino leaned forward and gave Sasuke a full view of her breasts. Ino slipped her hands under Sasukes shirt and started rubbing her hands allover his body. Ino looked at Sasukes face and saw that he was still to shocked to stop her,causing Ino to smirk. Ino turned and looked toward the window and saw a very angry Sakura.

Ino reached up and grabbed Sasukes hair. She pulled his face toward hers until their noses were slightly touching.

"STOP ALREADY"Ino heard more than one voice yell. Ino turned around to see Sakura and Kiba with red,angry faces. Ino happily got off Sasuke and walked over to Kiba and grabbed her shorts. She then walked over to Naruto and picked up her shirt from the floor.

"What was all that for Ino"Kiba asked. Ino grinned and walked over to Kiba.

"Why......are you jealous"Ino whispered and poked him in the chest. Kiba shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You took that dare too far Ino"Sakura snapped. Ino just shrugged and put on her shirt.

"That was a dare"Naruto asked and Sakura nodded.

"Of course it was a dare.......i would never do that to Sasuke of my own free will"Ino scoffed while she put on her shorts. Kiba let out a sigh of relief.

"Were playing Truth or Dare and I dared Ino to strip and give someone a lapdance....other than Kiba" Sakura explained. Kiba frowned and looked at a fully dressed Ino who just grinned. Ino walked over to Kiba and hugged him.

"Can we play Sakura......we don't have anything to do"Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and everyone walked upstairs. They all sat in a huge circle.

"So.........Naruto......Truth or Dare"Ino grinned.

"Dare"Naruto wildly grinned. Ino smirked and pointed at Neji.

"I dare you to cuddle with Neji for three minutes"Ino held up three fingers and laughed when she saw the looks of horror on Naruto and Nejis faces.

"Hell no"Neji refused. Tenten elbowed him in the gut and pointed at Naruto. Neji sighed and crawled toward Naruto. Naruto slowly put his head on Nejis shoulder and Neji awkwardly and very loosely wrapped an arm around Narutos waist.

"OK........Temari Truth or Dare"Naruto asked.

"Dare of course"Temari smirked.

"I dare you too makeout with the person to the left of you and the person to right of you"Naruto grinned. Temari looked to the right and saw Shikamaru and then to the left and saw Tenten. Temari shrugged and grabbed Tenten. Tenten was taken by surprise because she hadn't realized she was next to Temari. Temari forcefully slammed her lips down onto Tentens and thrust her tongue in her mouth. After a minute of making out with Tenten,Temari separated there lips and looked at Shikamaru.

Temari tackled him and crashed her lips onto his. Her tongue separated his lips and dove her tongue in. Shikamaru flipped them over and dove his tongue into her mouth. Shikamaru started sliding his hands over her stomach causing her to moan.

"Ahem.... if we could continue"Sasuke interrupted. Shikamaru broke their kiss and looked at Sasuke. Shikamaru crawled off Temari and sat back in his original position. Temari sat up and gave Sasuke an annoyed look. She then scanned over her group of friends.

"Hinata....Truth or Dare"

"Truth"Hinata smiled. Temari had to think because she was expecting her to say dare.

"Have you ever burned a boyfriends stuff because you were mad"Temari asked with a wide grin. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Yeah.....I burned all of Narutos underwear because he did something stupid,i cant remember what it was"Hinata pointed at Naruto. Naruto frowned and crossed his arms,which caused laughter from the group.

"Kiba.......Truth or Dare"Hinata asked.

"Dare"Kiba grinned.

"I dare you to kiss another girl for fifteen seconds......and you CANT PICK INO" Hinata dared. Ino glared at Hinata and then looked at Kiba. Kiba looked at her and shrugged. He crawled over to Sakura and looked at her with a grin. Sakura blushed and looked away because she knew he picked her to kiss. Kiba leaned forward and barely placed his lips on Sakuras.

Ino and Sasukes felt themselves become angry and very jealous. After fifteen seconds,Ino grabbed Kiba and pulled him back to his seat next to her. Ino tried not to get mad because she knew it was just a game.......but still.

"Can we play something else"Naruto asked(Him and Neji aren't cuddling anymore). Everyone nodded and looked around.

"What should we play then Naruto"Lee asked. Naruto looked around and shrugged.

"We could play 'Never have I ever'"Ino suggested.

"How do you play that"Shikamaru asked.

"The first person says "Never have I ever" and then says something they have never done......and if you have done it,then you drink"Ino explained as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed some drinks like Sake and whatever else she could find that was considered alcohol. She passed out drinks to everyone and sat back down next to Kiba.

"Ill go first....Never have I ever had sex"Ino said. Neji,Tenten,Naruto,Hinata,Temari,Shikamaru,and surprisingly Lee all drank. So they all continued going around the circle.

"Never have I ever.....kissed an animal"Kiba said. The only person who drank was Ino. Everyone gave her either a disgusted look or a confused stare. Ino giggled and pointed at Kiba who just frowned.

"Never have I ever had a hickey"Hinata said. Ino elbowed Kiba in the stomach and drunk along with Sakura,Temari,and Naruto.

"Never have I ever sexually teased somebody"Naruto said with a sly grin. Naruto was surprised when almost everyone drunk except him and Lee.

"Never have I ever moaned"Neji stated. Tenten nodded because Neji never actually did moan,he usually grunted. Everyone actually drank.

"Never have I ever bitten somebody"Tenten said with a grin. Kiba,Ino,Temari,and Shikamaru all drunk.

The game continued until everyone went twice. Ino and Sakura quit mid-game because they said someone had to stay sober. Unfortunately for them everyone else got extremely drunk especially Kiba,Tenten,Naruto and Temari. Everyone either fell asleep on the floor in the room or went back downstairs to there room. Kiba and Ino walked downstairs.....Kiba using Ino as a crutch.

"Your so pretty"Kiba muttered as Ino helped him downstairs. Ino rolled her eyes because Kiba kept repeating himself over and over.

"I-I love you Ino"Kiba slurred as he stumbled down the stairs. Ino stopped and looked up at Kiba.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww"Sakura said from the top of the stairs with an also intoxicated Sasuke. Kiba started laughing out of nowhere and then passed out. Ino fell over from the extra weight Kiba put on her. Ino only fell down one step but Kiba tumbled down the stairs. Ino ran after him but Kiba had already hit the bottom step with a loud thud. Sakura came running down the stairs followed by a slow walking Sasuke.

"Oh my gosh Kiba,are you ok"Ino asked worriedly. Kiba didn't respond so Ino and Sakura helped him up and carried him to the room. They walked in the room and set Kiba on his bed. Ino sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. Sakura examined his head and saw a large bump.

"Thanks for leaving a very drunk man on the stairs alone"Sasuke muttered as he stumbled in the room and jumped onto the bed. Sakura abandoned Kiba and ran over to Sasuke.

Ino looked down at Kiba and saw him open his eyes. "Are you ok Kiba"Ino asked. Kiba stared at her with a blank expression for a full minute before nodding. Ino sighed because she realized he was still drunk.

"Can we have sex"Kiba asked out of the blue with a grin on his face. Ino looked at him and shook her head. Kiba started taking off his clothes but Ino stopped him before he took off his boxers.

"Whoa.....calm down Kiba"

"Can we have sex then"Kiba asked with that grin still plastered on his face. He reached to take off her shirt but Ino slapped his hands away.

"Not while your drunk"Ino said and pushed Kiba down on the bed. Kiba pouted and pulled Ino down with him. Ino landed next to him and felt his hand on her butt. Ino became really annoyed and jumped out of the bed.

"Go to sleep Kiba"Ino ordered and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura had just finished apologizing to Sasuke,so the two girls walked to the food bar. Ino sat down in one of the chairs while Sakura stood.

"So how are you and Sasuke doing together"Ino asked and took a bite out of her apple.

"Good........How are you and Kiba"Sakura asked back. Ino smiled and took another bite from her apple.

"Well........"Ino trailed off and opened her mouth to take a bite of her apple. Sakura snatched the apple away from her hand and hid it behind her back.

"Fine.....i think I love him"Ino explained. Sakura nodded and sat in the chair next to Ino.

"Well thats great Ino........have you told him yet"Sakura asked.

"No......i wanna make sure he loves me before I tell him"

"Of course he loves you Ino.....he said it earlier"Sakura smiled and took a bite out of Inos apple. Ino nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I gues-"Ino started but was interrupted by a drunk Tenten.

"HI GUYS......GUESS WHAT"Tenten screamed,even though she was right next to them.

"What Tenten"Sakura and Ino both said simultaneously. Tenten giggled and pointed at her stomach.

"Im pregnant"Tenten smiled and started laughing. Ino and Sakura looked back and forth between each other and Tentens stomach.

"Are you serious"Ino asked and Tenten nodded. Sakura smiled and put her hand on Tentens stomach. Neji ran up looking flustered and grabbed Tenten. He gave Sakura and Ino a quick nod before dragging Tenten away.

"Well that was awkward"Sakura muttered. Ino nodded and stood up. Sakura followed as Ino walked back to the room. When they walked in they saw Sasuke and Kiba sleeping on there beds. Ino walked over to Kiba and Sakura walked to Sasuke.

"They're so cute when they're sleep" Sakura said and stroked the hair from Sasukes face.

"They're cuter were they're sober"Ino laughed and sat down next to Kiba. Sakura laughed and sat down next to Sasuke just like Ino did to Kiba. They both stayed silent until Ino spoke up.

"Are we gonna make it outta here"Ino asked Sakura who just shrugged in response.

"We have these guys to protect us,so I think were pretty safe"Sakura assured. Ino nodded,which was soon followed by a sigh. They stayed silent until Ino spoke.

"Wanna play a prank on them"Ino asked with a devilish grim plastered on her face.

"What do you have in mind"Sakura asked back. Ino walked up and whispered in Sakuras ear and then walked back next to Kiba. Sakura smiled and nodded.

Ino striped and laid down next to Kiba in her bra and panties with a smirk. Sakura did the same and they both knew what reaction the would get when the boys woke up.

**The Next Morning**

Kiba woke up to a tickling sensation on his neck. He looked down and saw Inos golden blonde hair and the tickling was her breath. He examined her and noticed that her hair was slightly messy and she was only wearing her bra and panties. Wait.......what!!

Kiba quickly sat up but immediately laid back down when his head started pounding. Hangovers were a bitch and Kiba knew from previous experiences that he despised them. Kiba looked at himself and saw he was only wearing his boxers but didn't remember taking his clothes off.

"Kiba....."Ino whispered as she opened one eye. Kiba slowly sat up and looked down at Ino. Ino quickly pulled Kiba back down so that he was laying next to her again. Kibas head started to hurt again causing him to groan.

"Did you have a good time last night"Ino whispered as she traced random patterns on his chest. Kibas eyes widened as soon as he realized what she was implying.

"D-Did we.........uh........d-do it"Kiba stuttered out as he moved Inos hand from his chest.

"Of course silly.......i cant believe you don't remember......that was my first time"Ino pouted and shook her head. Kiba remained quiet as he stared at the blanket.

"You were really rough......you kinda forced yourself onto me"Ino said and acted like she was remembering the experience. Ino looked up at Kibas face and saw that he was completely horrified.

"Im so sorry Ino,i didn't mean to force you into any-"Kiba was silenced by Inos lips being placed on his. Ino giggled as she pulled away but Kiba pushed himself forward,lengthening the kiss. Ino tried pulling away again and this time she pushed back Kibas shoulders so she could successfully break the kiss.

"Im just kidding Kiba we didn't even have sex.......you tried to,but we didn't"Ino informed Kiba. Kiba let out a sigh of relief and laid back down and covered his face with the blanket.

"WHAT"Ino heard Sasuke yell. She looked across the room and saw Sasuke sitting up and looking down at Sakura,who was just looking up at him with a smile.

"You don't remember Sasuke,it was soooooo much fun"Sakura lied. Sasuke looked very confused while he racked his brain for a memory that didn't happen.

"You were an animal"Sakura whispered seductively in his ear. Sasuke mentally slapped himself for letting the memory of him and Sakura be forgotten.

"BUT I DON'T REMEMBER"Sasuke yelled and grabbed his head which was starting to hurt because he was thinking so hard and had a horrible hangover.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"an annoyed Kiba yelled from under the blanket.

"FUCK YOU KIBA"Sasuke retorted and hid himself under his blanket as well. Ino and Sakura looked at each other and laughed. Sasuke poked his head from under the blanket and stared at Sakura.

"Sorry I don't remember last night"Sasuke apologized.

"Last night never happened Sasuke.....we didn't have sex"Sakura laughed when she saw the astonished look on Sasukes face. Sasuke hid under the blanket again and mumbled things Sakura couldn't make out. Sakura stood up

and put some clothes that she found on the floor on. She walked out of the room and walked to the food bar.

She walked to the cabinet were the food was stored and opened it. There wasn't much left compared to when they first got there. She grabbed two apples and walked to the freezer and grabbed two bottles of water. She walked back to the room. She threw one of the bottles and one of the apples at Ino. She pointed at Kiba and Ino knew what Sakura meant.

"Here.........this will help with that hangover of yours"Sakura said as she handed Sasuke the apple and bottle of water. Sasuke nodded and started taking bites out of his apple.

"What happened last night"Sasuke asked.

"Everyone got drunk,Kiba fell down the stairs and said he loved Ino,Tenten said she was pregnant,and me and Ino played this prank on you"Sakura explained like it was old news. Sasuke spit out the water he was drinking when he heard Sakura say that Tenten was pregnant.

"Tentens pregnant"Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged and got back under the blanket. She cuddled close to Sasuke while he finished his apple.

"Your gonna sleep for the rest of the day"Sasuke questioned. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. Sasuke decided to go back to sleep so he could rid himself of his hangover. Ino and Kiba soon fell asleep together as well.

**Somewhere Unknown**

"Tell us what we want to know and no harm will come to you"A orange haired man with weird piercings asked a helpless young man strapped to a chair.

"I don't know anything"The young man spat. A blonde man came up and grabbed him by the hair.

"Tell us what we want to know you pasty bastard,yeah"The blonde man asked.

"Calm down Deidara......no need to be so violent"The orange haired man ordered. The man referred to as Deidara released the younger mans hair.

"Ill ask you one more time boy,What do you know about Naruto and Gaara"The orange haired man asked.

"My name is Sai,not boy........and I don't know anything about them"Sai snapped.

"Fine........Deidara,blow up the mall"The orange haired man ordered. Deidara gave a wide grin and grabbed a bag from the floor. He started walking toward the door.

"WAIT,DONT BLOW UP THE MALL"Sai yelled and tried to jump out of the chair. Deidara turned around and looked at the orange haired man.

"Why.....who are you trying to protect"The orange haired man interrogated. Sai looked at the ground and acted like he was ignoring what the man said.

"Hes protecting his girlfriend,Ino Yamanaka........am I correct"A black haired man asked as he walked out of the shadows. Sai looked up at the mention of Ino and looked at the man who said her name. He had on a black cloak with red clouds on it and the collar covered most of his face,everything except his ominous eyes.

"Why are you protecting her"The dark haired man asked.

"Because I love her.......so don't touch her"Sai barked. Deidara chuckled and walked up to Sai.

"She not the one you should be worrying about,yeah,right Itachi"Deidara asked the dark haired man named Itachi. Itachi grunted in response and turned around. Itachi looked over his shoulder at Sai and walked out of the room. Deidara followed and left Sai and the orange haired man in the room.

"What are you gonna do Itachi.....Isn't your brother at the mall,hmm"Deidara asked as he followed Itachi. Itachi stopped, grabbed a piece of paper from inside his cloak and held it out for Deidara to grab.

"Take this to my brother"Itachi ordered as Deidara grabbed the piece of paper. Deidara nodded and turned to walk the other.

"_This should be fun"_Deidara thought as he walked toward his choice of transportation,a giant bat.

_**~!End Chapter!~**_

Lots of info in this chapter!!!!!Hope you liked it!!!!!

I have a question for you readers out there:Should I finally put that lemon in there or would that ruin the feeling of the story????????

I would also like to thank cherryvampiress, shandude, Appearance Deceived,This Fairytale is for Real,Neko-Graphic,taiyauchiha21,Byzantea,Miguel-senpai,Morgan-Chann,and Midnitesilverwolf for reviewing my story.

If you have any questions about the story or storyline PLEASE ASK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	9. Hidden Motives

This chapter takes place three days after chapter 8. :)

Hope you like it!

_**~!Chapter Nine!~**_

"BIG BROTHER"Akio yelled as he ran into Sasukes room. Sasuke ignored him and put his head under his pillow. Akio jumped on him and started pounding his little fists on the pillow, causing Sakura next to them to groan in her sleep.

"Wake up big brother"Akio whispered, realizing that everyone else in the room was sleeping. Sasuke turned his head and stared up at Akio.

"What is it"Sasuke muttered groggily. Akio jumped onto the floor, grabbed Sasukes hand and tried pulling him off the bed.

"Something really big and scary is flying around outside"Akio informed and traced circles above his head. Sasukes eyes wandered around the room and then landed back on Akio.

"Its just a bird"Sasuke yawned and sat up. Sasuke stretched his arms before standing up and letting Akio grab his hand again, so Akio could pull him outside the store.

"No its not"Akio yelled quietly as he and Sasuke ran up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs they both stopped and stared at the door leading to the roof.

"Is it out there"Sasuke asked Akio, who replied with a quick nod. Sasuke walked up to the door and slowly grabbed the doorknob. He then twisted the knob and slowly pulled the door open.

Sasuke immediately covered his eyes from the sunbeams that shot through the dark clouds. Sasuke let his eyes adjust a little before scanning the roof. Sasuke looked straight ahead and saw something abnormally large.

A giant bat. The giant bat that had terrorized the twins and took Sai.

In front of the bat there was someone standing there. A man with long blonde hair, a bang covering his left eye and a black cloak with red clouds scattered on it.

"You look a little like Itachi,yeah"

Sasuke immediately cringed at the mention of his older brother. The blond haired man then started slowly walking toward Sasuke. Sasuke reached down for his gun but soon realized that it wasn't there and that he left it downstairs.

"So you must be Sasuke Uchiha...hmmm...my name is Deidara"Deidara explained and stopped walking about 10 feet away from Sasuke. "Im just here to talk to you"

"Why would you need to talk to me"Sasuke snapped.

"I need to talk to you about giving me Naruto,Gaara,and those two little brats"Deidara replied, then pointing to Akio who was poking his head out from behind the door, who's eyes were filled with fear.

"Why"Sasuke asked before motioning with his hand for Akio to go back inside. Akio slowly went back inside and closed the door.

"You don't need to know why"Deidara stated calmly.

"Than why would I just hand them over to the likes of you"Sasuke yelled angrily.

"If you hand them over to me now then we wont be forced to kill you"Deidara said with a smirk on his face.

"Not a chance"Sasuke coldly replied almost immediately.

"Fine then suit yourself, we have other ways of getting them, yeah"Deidara replied coolly and shrugged."But I have something to give you first"

Deidara walked up to Sasuke and reached into his cloak. He held out his hand which held a small piece of paper. Sasuke slowly reached for it and then quickly snatched it out of his hand.

"Your brother told me to give you that"Deidara stated,turning around and walking away. Sasuke glared down at the piece of paper and then looked at Deidara.

"Why are you doing this"Sasuke asked.

"Doing what, hmmm"Deidara asked as he walked away.

"The virus, why are you doing this to Konoha"Sasuke yelled, becoming angry at the blonde haired man.

"That too is none of your business, yeah"Deidara yelled over his shoulder. He then snapped his finger and the bat let down its wing so he can walk on. Deidara walked up the bats wing and gave Sasuke a quick wave goodbye.

"See you soon little Uchiha" Deidara called and then stomped his foot and the bat took off.

"_I wonder whats in that note of his"_Deidara thought as the bat took off into the clouds.

Sasuke looked down at the small paper in his hands. The paper was folded into a small square and had Sasukes name elegantly written on the front. Sasuke unfolded the paper and quickly looked over the whole thing. Inside there was only one word, written across the whole page in big red letters. The one small three letter word that Sasuke just couldn't take his eyes off.

_**Run**._

Sasuke slipped the paper in his pocket and dashed inside the mall as fast as he could. Sasuke quickly picked Akio up and stormed down the stairs.

"What happened to the scary guy"Akio asked when Sasuke put him down at the bottom of stairs. Sasuke quickly shook his head and ran towards there store. Sasuke pushed open the door and saw Sakura standing there with her arms crossed.

"What"Sasuke asked.

"Where were you"Sakura asked and walked up to him.

Sasuke just ignored her question and walked passed her, heading for his bag.

"Well..."Sakura asked. Sasuke kept ignoring her and started putting his stuff in his bag. Sakura walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Whats going on Sasuke"

Sasuke turned around and put his hands on her shoulders. "We have to leave" He whispered.

"We cant leave right now Sasuke"Sakura whispered back.

"Why not"Sasuke questioned.

"Because Kurenai went into labor a few minutes ago, thats why everybody's gone"Sakura explained. Sasuke looked around and just noticed that they were alone. "If you were here then you would have know that"

"I was on the roof with Akio"Sasuke muttered quietly.

"Why were you on the roof with Akio so early in the morning"Sakura asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Some guy named Deidara from the Akatsuki corporation came here and gave me this note from my brother"Sasuke explained and reached into his pocket to give her the note. Sakura looked at the paper and then looked at Sasuke with a surprised look.

"What does this mean"Sakura asked.

"It means that we need to get the hell out of here"Sasuke muttered and sat down on the bed.

"We cant just leave right now... Kurenai could be popping that baby out any minute now"Sakura yelled.

"We have no other choice Sakura, you read the note"Sasuke argued.

"How do you know that its even from your brother"Sakura asked sceptically, placing her hand on her hips once again.

"I can tell because thats his handwriting"Sasuke pointed out. Sakura was silent for a moment before walking toward the door and opening it.

"Well I guess we should go see how Kurenai is doing and tell everyone about this"Sakura said as she held up the note that she still held in her hand. Sasuke nodded before stiffly standing up and walking to Sakura at the door. Sasuke started to walk out but Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Its going to be all right Sasuke, just relax"Sakura whispered soothingly, running her hand up and down Sasukes arm. Sasuke nodded and continued walking, with Sakura walking next to him.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream that came from down the long hall. Sakura started running towards the sound of the scream with Sasuke following close behind.

Sakura and Sasuke arrived in front of the store everyone was in and shot through the glass doors. Sakura and Sasuke looked around to see everyone in the room looking at them. The store was larger than most of the other stores in the mall. Everything in the store that wasn't attached to the ground was pushed up against the walls. Everyone was up against the back wall except for Kurenai ,who was on a mattress on the floor, with Asuma, Shizune, and Tsunade around her.

"Push Kurenai, Push"Tsunade yelled. Kurenai was sweating heavily, with her eyes closed, holding Asumas hand as tight as possible. Tsunade was in front of Kurenai, awaiting the arrival of the baby, and Shizune waited by her side with a wet towel and a small pink blanket. Kurenai wailed once more as she pushed as hard as she possibly could.

"C'mon Kurenai"Asuma soothed,moving the hair that was sticking to her face. Kurenai opened one of her eyes, looking up at Asuma, trying her best to smile. Kurenais face crumpled up in pain as she tried pushing again, squeezing Asumas hand as hard as she could.

"I can see the head Kurenai, just a little more"Tsunade informed. Everyone against the wall became increasingly excited,awaiting the baby. Asumas heart started beating faster as he awaited his child, he even started to sweat. He and Kurenai were about to be parents and he couldn't be more nervous.

Kurenai pushed once more and screamed once again, this time louder than before. She felt like she was about to pass out from the pain,but she kept pushing anyway.

"Kurenai,just give me one more big push"Tsunade yelled. Kurenai screamed at the top of her lungs and gave a push like no other.

The wail of a newborn baby soon filled the room about a minute later. Kurenai felt a weight had lifted as she looked up to see her baby, that had caused her so much pain, but was so worth it. Shizune handed Tsunade the towel in her hand and Tsunade cleaned the baby up. Shizune then handed Tsunade the pink blanket,which Tsunade wrapped the baby in.

"Heres your beautiful baby girl"Tsunade said,smiling as she handed Kurenai her baby. Kurenai released Asumas hand so she could hold her baby. Asuma looked down at his baby and smiled.

"I need a smoke"Asuma sighed,massaging his sore hand. Everyone in the room laughed and crowded around Kurenai and her new baby.

"Have you thought of a name for her"Shizune asked. Kurenai nodded and looked up at Asuma,and then back down at the baby in her arms.

"Keiko...Keiko Sarutobi"Kurenai whispered softly.

"Its a cute name"Ino said smiling down at the baby.

"OK everyone, give them some space, lets get outta here"Tsunade yelled at everyone. Everyone started leaving the store one by one, chatting amongst themselves.

"I've never seen anything like that before"Tadashi, the tall guard, exclaimed loudly.

"That was probably the most exciting thing I've ever experienced"Daichi, the short chubby guard, yelled. Everyone continued to talk about the events that they had just experienced.

"When are you going to tell everyone"Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Soon"Sasuke whispered back, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I have to wait for everyone to show up"

Sakura looked around and counted all the people. "Who isn't here"

"Karin...She wasn't in the store with the rest of us"

"Where is she"Sakura asked.

"Who knows, but she'll come out and stalk me sooner or later, I'll tell everyone then"Sasuke explained, then wrapped his arm around her waist. Sakura just looked up at him and smiled.

**On the roof**

"How are things going...Karin"A man asked. The man had a hooded purple cloak on with the hood up, so Karin couldn't see his face.

"Everything is going great"Karin replied. "No one is aware of my assignment"

"Perfect"

"So whats up with this meeting all of a sudden"Karin asked.

"Orochimaru wanted me to give you this"The hooded man stated, walking up to her and holding out his hands. Karin looked down and saw a needle filled with a purple liquid in one hand and a small two-way radio. "He wants to communicate with you with this and wants you to inject Sasuke with this"

"Why"Karin asked, obviously not wanting to do it.

"It doesn't matter why...just do as you are told"The hooded man said cruelly and forced the needle into karins hand. "Remember why Orochimaru sent you here...so you could go to school with Sasuke and keep an eye on him"

"But I..."Karin tried to say but was rudely interrupted by the hooded man.

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of your assignment Karin" The hooded man scolded.

"Understood...Kabuto"Karin whispered. Kabuto nodded and started walking away. Karin watched as he walked to the edge of the roof. He then jumped right off the edge. Karin gasped and ran to the edge of the roof and looked down. Kabuto was no where in sight.

"What have I gotten myself into"Karin sighed and started walking back the door. She stopped when she saw the shine of something in the trees. She pushed her glasses up and narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look. Karin decided to ignore it after it disappeared, figuring it was her mind playing tricks on her.

Karin opened the door to the mall and sighed one last time. She then tightened her grip on the needle in her hand and prepared to complete her mission.

**Meanwhile. Outside the mall**

Two figures sat,hidden by the bushes and trees outside the mall. One figure sat up against a tree facing away from the mall, while the other sat with their legs crossed, also looking away from the mall. Both figures had black cloaks with red clouds on them. The figure with their legs crossed had a giant red triple-bladed scythe on his back.

"You know Hidan, you should move that spot"The figure against the tree advised.

"Why the fuck would I do that Kakuzu"Hidan snapped back.

"Someone might see you out in the open like that, or the sun will reflect off that toy of yours and will attract attention to us"Kakuzu answered.

"My scythe isn't a toy, its a killing instrument"Hidan replied and then moved about two inches to the left. "Happy jackass"

Kakuzu ignored him and closed his eyes. After about five minutes of waiting Hidan became extremely irritated.

"Man Kakuzu,why cant we just go in and get those bastards,im tired of waiting out here"Hidan yelled,visibly annoyed.

"We must wait until they come out here,they outnumber us thirty to two,be patient Hidan"Kakuzu explained.

"I still don't get why we cant just go in and get them ourselves"Hidan hollered.

"If you go in there,they will kill you"Kakuzu spoke calmly.

"Yeah right Kakuzu,like those worthless shits could kill me"Hidan yelled confidently,grabbing the scythe on his back.

"Relax Hidan,they'll be leaving soon"

"How the hell do you know"Hidan yelled.

"Deidara was here a while ago,probably to threaten them out"Kakuzu explained,pointing at the mall.

"Oh...well then... they better hurry the fuck up"Hidan muttered,releasing his grip on his scythe and crossing his arms.

**Somewhere Unknown**

Sai sat,still tied up to his chair. He was currently being interrogated again by the orange haired man with the strange facial piercings. Behind the orange haired man stood Itachi and a blue-haired woman.

"I have one last question to ask you"The orange haired man stated, voice showing no emotion.

"What else do you want from me"Sai asked.

"How would you like to do us a favor"The orange haired man asked.

"What kind of favor"Sai asked, looking up to stare at the man, looking into his eyes. His grayish-purple eyes that had a ripple like pattern around his pupil. His eyes scared the living hell out of Sai.

"I mean would you like do something for us, and we do something for you"The orange haired man answered.

"What are your conditions"Sai said,becoming interested.

"If you help me test something, I wont kill your precious Yamanaka"The orange haired man offered.

"Deal"Sai agreed as soon as he heard the mentioning of Ino.

"Good"The ripple-eyed man said. He reached into his cloak and pulled out something that glistened under the light of the ceiling-light. Sai tried to get a good look at the item in the orange haired mans hand, but couldn't make out what it was. The orange haired man held out the item in his hand, making Sais heart beat faster. What the man heal in front of Sais face was a gun. A small shiny black gun.

"What are you going to do with that"Sai asked nervously.

"Test something important"The orange haired man replied monotonously. He pressed the end on the gun against Sais forehead, the cold steel causing Sai to shiver. Sai tightly clenched his eyes shut and waited for the worst.

"Please,whatever you do, don't kill Ino"Sai pleaded,using his final words in an attempt to save Ino.

"I wont"The pierced-face man whispered. He then quickly pulled the trigger, sending a bullet threw Sais head, killing him immediately. "You will"

_**~!End Chapter!~**_

Omg I know its been forever since I posted a chapter and I apologize. Seriously sorry!

Honestly I completely forgot I had a story until I saw resident evil 4 and then it just came rushing back.

So I should be posting chapters again! YAY!

Soooooooooooooooo Howd you like it. Did it suck or was it actually good. Do you like how the story is turning out.

Please review. Criticism wanted.


End file.
